Does This Start Our Relationship?
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: A week after the final battle ended, Ichigo discovers something: she is pregnant. Follow along as she has her baby and searches to find to father of her child.
1. The Test Results

**Bonjour ma chérie! Here is a new story I thought of while at school. Jouir! Oh, and review afterwards! WARNING: If you plan on being a teenage mother, do NOT read this! if you don't, then go ahead! **

"Here are the test results" the doctor said as he handed them to a strawberry pigtailed girl with brown eyes. The girl took them and slowly opened the folder, worried about the results. Beside her was a strawberry haired woman holding her purse close. "Well Ichigo, what does it say?" the woman asked. Ichigo got the paper out of the folder and looked at it. Her eyes widened, and then filled with fear. She looked at the woman, who was her mother. She answered with upset in her voice.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered. Mrs. Momomiya, her mother, covered her mouth as her eyes widened with shock. She went to her daughter and embraced her. The doctor looked sad. "I'm sorry about all this. You can go, if you want" he said softly. Mrs. Momomiya nodded, grabbed her purse, and led Ichigo out of the room. They got out into the parking lot and got into their car and drove off. Ichigo sighed sadly. It had been a week since Deep Blue was defeated and the aliens left with Mew Aqua.

The day after the goodbye did Ichigo feel sick. She felt ill for at least three more days and her mother took her to the hospital. Ichigo described vomiting every morning, afternoon, and right before bed. She also said she had strange cravings and got a lot of headaches. The doctor made her take a pregnancy test and, unfortunately for Ichigo, it came back positive. The worst part for Ichigo was she had no idea who the father was. Now, she leaned back in the front seat of her mother's car, sighing.

She looked at her mother. "Mom, I'm sorry" she whined. She expected her mother to be furious, and she was. "Ichigo, why are you doing this to yourself? You're too young to be a mother. You're thirteen for crying out loud!" she said irritably. Ichigo lowered her gaze to her feet. "Mom, believe me, I didn't mean for this to happen. I would never run off and get myself pregnant on purpose!" she wailed. Mrs. Momomiya sighed and pulled over to the side, stopping by the park entrance.

She unbuckled and wrapped her arms around her sobbing daughter. "Sweetie, look at me" she whispered. Ichigo looked up at her mother. Mrs. Momomiya put her arms around her child and held her. "Whatever happens, we will get through this together" she confirmed. Ichigo's eyes brightened and she wiped away her tears. "Arigatou, Mom!" she said smiling. Mrs. Momomiya nodded, got buckled in again, and drove off. When they got home, Ichigo saw her father sitting on the steps, his face showed anger.

When the two got out, he stood up. "Well, is she. . .?" he asked, his voice trailing off. Mrs. Momomiya nodded sadly and Ichigo saw her father cross his arms. "Ichigo, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, his eyes filled with anger and disappointment. Ichigo lowered her gaze to her feet again and looked off to the left. "I'm sorry. . ." she whimpered. She heard her father growl. "Come inside, we need to talk" he said clearly. Ichigo followed her father in, closely flanked by her mother. They entered the kitchen and her father pulled out a chair for her.

"Sit down" he ordered. Ichigo obeyed and sat down. Her father sat down across from her. "Listen Ichigo, I can handle you being away from the house for long periods of time and dating boys I probably haven't met. But, I can't deal with the fact that my little girl's pregnant at such a tender age!" he shouted. Ichigo ducked her head and stared at the floor. Mrs. Momomiya put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "Don't yell at her! As parents, we are going to support our daughter through this. Understand?" she growled through clenched teeth. The couple held each other's gaze for awhile, but then Mr. Momomiya sighed and nodded. Mrs. Momomiya put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Ichigo, go up to your room and rest, okay?" she asked sweetly.

Ichigo nodded, got up and hiked up stairs. She opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed. She sighed and placed a hand on her belly. Unbeknownst to her, an alien was nearing her house. Masha was curled up fast asleep on her nightstand, unaware of the approaching extraterrestrial. Ichigo rubbed her flat belly and sighed. _'How am I going to get through this?'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, Masha woke up startled. "Ichigo! There's an alien! There's an alien!" he shouted flying around the room. Ichigo froze. Did that mean that. . .? Then, the window in Ichigo's room flew open.

Masha flew by the window. "Look out here, Ichigo! The alien's out-!" he was cut short when a pale long-nailed hand reached out and grabbed him. "Masha!" Ichigo screamed. She shivered when she saw the hand. She ran over to look out the window. She had expected to see Kisshu, but instead saw an unfamiliar face. It was a female Cyniclon. In her hand, she held, more like crushed, Masha and looked at him with interest. "Excuse me, little flying pink thing. Is this the house of Momomiya Ichigo?" she asked coolly.

Masha squirmed to get out of her death grip. "Hai! Hai!" the robot squealed. The alien smirked and tossed him through the window over Ichigo's head. Ichigo looked at the alien and she looked back. The alien girl looked to be fifteen and had pale skin, long nails, sharp fangs, and liquid gold eyes. Her hair was brown, like Tart's but much darker and she wore it in pigtails, the longest pigtails Ichigo had ever seen. (A/N: Okay, the alien's hairstyle is exactly like Ayame's from Inuyasha) The tails reached past her shoulders and stopped halfway down her back. They were held up by black ribbons.

Her outfit was just like Kisshu's only the colors were black and dark green, like Kisshu's hair. She smirked at Ichigo. "Are you Ichigo Momomiya, leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews?" she asked slyly. Ichigo shivered, but nodded. Had this girl come to kill her? The girl smirked some more. "Well, my name is Yuri. I am Kisshu's oldest sister and I have come to talk to you"

**Oh boy…this could be bad. The only way to find out is to read on! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Adieu, ma chérie!**


	2. Telling Them

**Hi again everyone! Here is chapter two! I would have posted it sooner, but I have family visiting and I had a ton of math homework. I'm a freshman in high school and my math teacher gave me over a hundred problems of math homework. But, never mind that. Let's get started! **

Ichigo was surprised. This girl didn't want to kill her, but talk. Why? What was there to talk about? Ichigo looked away for a moment, then back at Yuri, who was hovering in mid air. "Um. . .Okay. What would you like to discuss, Yuri-chan?" She didn't know what to call the girl, so calling her like she was her sister would have to do. Yuri smirked and twirled around in her spot, almost like a ballerina. The alien folded her arms, which were pale and slender, across her chest. "Just one little tinny tiny thing. I want to talk about you and my brother, Kisshu" she stated.

Ichigo was shocked. Yuri wanted to talk about her friendship with Kisshu, the alien that claimed he loved her? But, that wasn't her real question. The question was, how did Yuri know about the friendship she and Kisshu had started? The answer struck her instantly. _'Duh! They're brother and sister! Why do I ask myself things I already know the answer to?' _she asked herself in thought. She directed her attention back to the girl and nodded for her to continue.

"Well, for starts, when my brother returned, he didn't look so happy. I asked if he was okay and he said he wasn't. He talked to me about meeting a human girl and falling in love with her. She also said that this girl didn't love him, and that he was jealous that she loved another boy. But, nonetheless, he still loved her even though she didn't love him back. I had heard about the Tokyo Mew Mews from one of my friends. I had also learned about you from Pai and Taruto. They told me about you and your friends and how YOU'RE the one Kisshu said he loved. Now tell me, what do you, yourself, feel for my brother?" she asked, calmly and carefully.

Ichigo was very disturbed by this. Why was Yuri so interested in her and Kisshu? Maybe she was concerned for her brother? Yeah, that could be it. "I'm not sure, Yuri-chan. . ." her voice trailed off. Yuri's face didn't change. "Hmmm. . .not the answer I was looking for, but it'll do for now, I guess. Anyways, change of topic. How are you? How have things been?" she asked, as if they had been friends since they were born. Ichigo managed a smile, then it faded. She wasn't good and things weren't fine either. She was pregnant with a baby she considered fatherless. How could she be fine when she was carrying a baby and she had no clue as to who got her this way? She wanted to lie and say everything was alright, but knew she had to tell the truth.

"I'm not fine and things aren't very good for me right now" she responded. Yuri tilted her, as a way of saying she was confused, but her expression said she was concerned. "Why Ichigonee-san? What's wrong? The battle with Deep Blue is over and done with. You should be happy that your life is back to normal!" she said gleefully. Ichigo shook her head and went to sit down on her bed. She glanced at Yuri and invited her in. Yuri squeezed through the window and sat down on the floor, parallel to Ichigo.

"My life is not back to normal, Yuri. Just a few hours ago, my mom took me to the hospital"

"What for? Are you ill?"

"Well, yeah, something like that, but it's not a normal illness"

"Is it rare? How often does it occur?"

"Oh, whenever a woman decides she wants to have a baby" Ichigo said glumly. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Cyniclon's eyes widened with shock and worry. Then, her expression dimmed just a bit. "I thought I smelled a sweet aroma emitting from you" she stated professionally. Ichigo turned her head to look at her, her face flushed bright red. "Oh, it's probably because I showered with strong scented body wash this morning! That must be what you're smelling"

"No, it's not your body wash I'm smelling. You see, my dear human little sister, like animals, my race has a very good sense of smell. So, I can smell the scent of pregnancy coming from you"

"Oh! What do I smell like right now?"

"Kinda like flowers and mint. It's a rather delicious smell, if you ask me. Kinda like a candle, but without the wax part" Yuri explained. Ichigo sighed in relief. She thought she might smell like a dumpster or a junkyard. She laughed silently to herself and then started speaking to Yuri. They talked about what had happened in the short time since the aliens had left with Mew Aqua. Yuri said her planet was now a lush green paradise with beautiful fields of flowers, fast running creeks, thick forests, and tall mountains. Ichigo said Tokyo was much cleaner than it had been before Mew Aqua was found.

The streets were litter free, the parks had new freshly-planted trees and flowers, and that recycling had become a habit for the citizens every day. Yuri was smiling and nodding in approval. She liked what she heard. "Good, now I can return and say that your city, which you worked so hard to protect, is looking a whole lot better. Taruto described it as being smelly and disgusting with the smell of smoke and rotting food hanging in the air. But, when I came out of my spaceship, the air was much fresher. It carried the scents of flowers, trees, and soil. You've done good and so have your people" she congratulated.

Ichigo smiled and thanked her. Then, Ichigo was reminded something. She looked at her clock and freaked out. Yuri jumped, Ichigo's shout had startled her. "Ichigonee-san, what's the matter?" she asked, frightened. Ichigo bolted up. "I'm late for work! I'm sorry Yuri-chan, but I have to go!"

"Wait! Let me come with you. I want to meet the rest of the Mews"

"Wait, how did you-?"

"Let's just say, I do my research and leave it at that" Yuri said smoothly. Ichigo shrugged, grabbed her backpack, and left the room. Yuri teleported to Ichigo's front door, and hovered a few inches above the ground, waiting for her newfound friend. Ichigo stepped out and took in the clean air. She speed-walked while Yuri flew overhead. It took the two 15 minutes to reach the Café, but they got there without a problem.

Inside, the Café wasn't very busy. It had only opened half an hour ago. She looked around and saw Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, and Mint running around, waiting tables. "Wow, so those four are the other Mews? They look kinda silly" Yuri stated. Ichigo nodded, then her eyes widened. Yuri had followed her in! She spun around to check Yuri. She sighed in relief when she saw that Yuri was standing on the floor.

"Good, I thought you were floating!"

"Why would I float around normal humans? You think I want people to know I'm an alien?"

"I suppose not, but I'm glad you're standing. Now, you can just walk by everyone and they'll think you're in a cosplay outfit" Ichigo explained. Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Cosplay? What's cosplay?" she asked curiously. She had never heard such a thing. Ichigo shook her head. "Never mind, follow me" she said, walking towards her friends. Yuri followed silently. They were by the kitchen when Mint stopped them.

"Ichigo! Hi! How have you-who's that?" she asked, stopping short when she saw Yuri. Ichigo glanced at her. "Get everyone in the kitchen and I'll explain" she whispered. Mint nodded, put down her teacup, and went to get everyone. Ichigo sat at a barstool on the small counter in the center of the kitchen while Yuri quietly stood, gazing around the room, studying random objects. Finally, after a few minutes, everyone was in the kitchen.

"Ichigo, how are you? Who's she?" Lettuce asked, pointing at Yuri. The Cyniclon growled low in her throat as if she was insulted. Ichigo straightened up. "This," she gestured to Yuri, "is Yuri-chan. She is Kisshu's oldest sister" Ryou gave the alien a rude look, and got the same thing in return. "Why is she here? Her brother, along with the other two, left already with Mew Aqua. What could she possibly want, especially with us?" he asked, staring at the pointy-eared girl.

Again, Yuri gave a rude look. Her face was twisted in a snarl and she gritted her fangs. "I don't want to harm you nor do I want anything from you. I just came to meet the ones that defeated my comrades. And meet the one my brother speaks so fondly of" she added, her gaze softening and staring at Ichigo. Ichigo blushed the color of her hair and shrunk back a bit. Pudding was jumping up and down.

"Wow! Pudding didn't know Kisshu-kun had a sister! Hey, do you two talk a lot or work together or what?" she asked, standing before the alien girl. Yuri gave her a sweet look, before taking out what appeared to be a book, and reading it. She spoke as she read. "I am a year older than Kisshu. We don't talk much, just argue and fight. We work together, creating and inventing stronger Infusers. I am much stronger and smarter than Kisshu, as well as Taruto and even Pai. My IQ level is 250, that makes me an advanced student. There are only like fifteen people in my class, so only we are given positions in our military. It's hard for a female to have a high ranking position, and I worked hard for my place as lieutenant, when in reality, I am a super soldier" she explained, reading the lines of her book quickly.

Everyone stared at her with shocked faces. Even Ryou, who had a very high IQ. "H-how is it that women don't have positions of power on your planet?" he asked, rather dumbly. Yuri smirked, she was amused by his behavior. She closed her book with a snap and looked him in the eye. "Another story for another time, my friend. Anyways, I only came because this is your Head Quarters and, like I said, I wanted to meet you. Now that I have, I want to be your ally and help you in any way I can. Sound good?" she asked, gazing at every person in the room.

The Mews looked unsure and turned to Ryou. He looked Yuri in the eye and spoke confidently. "That depends, how well can you fight and what are your weapons?"

"Think blondie, I am an advanced student. That means I am trained to use very powerful weapons and attacks. So, obviously, that means I fight very well. Admit it, I will be useful to your team"

"Another question: can you make Chimera Animas that will assist us?"

"I think I can do that for you, but I refuse to use a human soul!" Yuri stated. Though she had never told anyone, she cared for humans and thought that Earth should remain with them. She also believed that using a human soul was abuse. Zakuro nodded in approval. "Good, we wouldn't want you to, anyway" she said, rather coldly. Yuri rolled her sunshine eyes and went back to her book, which was titled "Astronomy". Ichigo was surprised. She looked at Yuri, who had a look of deep interest. Did she like learning about Earth and what its inhabitants did and knew?

She shrugged it off, and smiled. _'I guess I can consider Yuri my sister now. She'll be a great addition to the team and the family. Family. . .wait! Oh no! My pregnancy! I won't be able to work while I'm carrying a baby around! I have to tell everyone!' _she thought. She spun around and looked at everyone. The girls were gathering plated of food and heading out into the dining room. Ryou held out Ichigo's waitress uniform. "Ichigo, get to work!" he ordered. "Keiichiro, start baking!" Keiichiro bowed and went to get his apron. Ichigo felt panic start to overwhelm her.

"I-I can't work because-!" she stuttered, but Ryou cut her off. "Ichigo, you look fine! Get out there and take some orders!" he demanded. Ichigo sighed, took her uniform, and went to get changed. She spent the rest of the day taking and bringing orders, sweeping the floors, and cleaning tables. She was wiping a table when she felt sick. She felt herself start to gag and put her free hand to her mouth. She gagged more and more until. . .**BLEH!** Vomit covered the freshly cleaned table, and Ichigo was gasping. The other Mews saw her vomit, stopped what they were doing, and ran over to her.

"ICHIGO! Are you okay?" Lettuce said, standing beside her, rubbing her back in slow circles. Mint and Pudding started to rub her back as well, while Zakuro went to get a wet rag so Ichigo could wipe the vomit remains off her mouth. "Ichigo, are you alright? Breath!" Mint encouraged. Ichigo inhaled deeply through her mouth and sighed.

Pudding held a fist and talked quickly. "Ichigo, it's alright now! What happened anyway? Pudding is concerned!" the nine year old shouted. Ichigo didn't answer but looked around. She was glad Café had closed half an hour ago, she didn't want customers to lose their appetite seeing her puke. Yuri teleported into the dining area and stared in shock at the pile of vomit on the table. She knew it had to be Ichigo's. She looked at her human sister. "Ichigonee-san, are you alright? Have you told them yet?" she asked. Zakuro came out of the kitchen with a wet cloth and handed it to Ichigo.

The strawberry-haired girl took in gratefully and wiped her mouth, still breathing deeply. She looked at Yuri. "Hai, Yurionee-chan. Just a little afternoon sickness is all. And no, I haven't told them yet" she stated. The other four Mews looked surprised. "Haven't told us what yet?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo stood up and looked at them. "Get everyone and I'll tell you" she said softly.

15 Minutes Later. . .

Everyone had gathered in the dining room and stood a ways away from Ichigo. The cat mew stood feet away with her back to the door. She sighed heavily and started to sweat uneasily. She turned her head to look at Yuri, who was reading her book again. "Yurionee-chan, I don't think I can do this"

"Just take a deep breath and say it"

"But I'm worried of what they'll say"

"Don't be, I'm right here, supporting you"

"That didn't help"

"Just. . .tell them" Yuri said, nodding towards her new teammates. Ichigo looked her friends clear in the eyes. She took the deepest breath she ever took and said it: "I'm pregnant" Her voice loud and clear. Everyone's eyes widened. "NANI?" they shouted together. Pudding, Lettuce, and Mint covered their mouths and looked at each other. Zakuro shook her and closed her eyes. Keiichiro sighed and Ryou put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it with his thumb and index finger.

Questions rang out for the nest 10 minutes.

"How long have you been pregnant!" Mint asked.

"How are you managing it?" Lettuce shouted.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Zakuro scolded.

"Does Masaya know about this?" Keiichiro asked gently.

"Who's the father?" Ryou shouted.

"PEOPLE!" Yuri's voice rang out as she stood in front of her human sister. "Calm down! One at a time! Mint, you're first!" she roared pointing at the bird mew. Mint seemed to scream her question.

"How long have yo been pregnant, Ichigo?"

"Just a few days"

"How are you managing it?" Lettuce asked, her question softer than Mint.

"Very well, but the sickness is a problem"

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Zakuro's question turned into a scold.

"I didn't mean for this to happen! It was a complete accident!"

"Does Masaya know about this?" Keiichiro asked softly.

"No, he left for England days ago and I have no contact with him. My cell phone can't connect with his because of the distance"

"Who's the father?" Ryou still shouted. That question was the only one Ichigo had no answer for. She sighed and spoke softly. "To be honest, I don't know. It could be anyone" she whispered. The group gasped. Pudding piped up, her voice squeaky. "Pudding knows! It has to be Aoyama-kun! He and Ichigo love each other, so the baby is definitely his!" she shouted. Ichigo shook her head in frustration and growled, surprising Yuri. _'Mood swings. . .Kami, help them. . .'_ she thought. She had been observing her new sister for days and had seen Ichigo lose her temper, which scared her.

Ichigo's shout happened next. "I just told you. . .I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER OF MY CHILD IS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!" she roared. She mentally slapped herself, took a deep breath, and calmed down. "Besides, Aoyama and I weren't. . .like "that". Another thing is, he told me long distance relationships didn't work out. So, we broke up, but he said that if he ever returned, we could always get back together" she explained.

Zakuro butted in. "You can't do that, Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned to her. "What do you mean, Onee-sama?"

"You're planning on keeping your child right?"

"I was hoping I might be able to, yeah"

"Well, you can't get back together with a man who's not the baby's father. You cannot do that to your child!"

"Would that not be fair for my baby?"

"No, it wouldn't. Let me tell you something about me. You know how I'm always so cold and rude? Well, that's because of my parents. They have been divorced ever since I was a little girl, and I hated it. A year after the divorce, did my mom start dating. She married this total jerk and he treats me poorly. I never get to see my mother anymore because of him. And I've been miserable since then, not having my real father with me"

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That you should make a promise to yourself. To marry the father of your baby" Zakuro finished. That statement made Ichigo think hard. _'Marry the father of my child? Yeah, I can do that. Sure!'_ he thought, smiling happily. Mint shook her shoulders. "So Ichigo, how many guys did you-" she was cut off by Ichigo.

"Two"

"Who are they?"

"One is a classmate of mine, his name is Fumio. The other is. . .um. . .well, I uh. . ." she was cut off once again by Mint. "Okay, I'm gonna take a wild guess. . .Kisshu?" she asked, crossing her arms. Ichigo's face flushed heavily and she nodded. Mint placed her hands on her hips. "Why? You don't even like him!" she scolded.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"Did he force you?"

"No!"

"Then how?"

"I just. . .happened. Again, I'm sorry" Ichigo apologized. Mint shook her head disapprovingly and went back to her tea, which she was sure was cold by now. Ichigo slumped down in a chair and sighed. She placed a hand on her belly and rubbed it. _'Well little one, Mommy's gonna have a heck of a time, taking care of you and me while juggling everything else. But I promise everything will be just fine'_ she whispered lovingly to her belly. She didn't realize it, but she was already starting to act like a mother.

**Phew! That's done! Okay, you know the drill, Review and Adieu! I'm gonna go lie down now.**


	3. Four Months Later

**Hello peoples! I back and rockin'! Okay, here is chapter three! But before we begin, I'd like to thank Melodybrat22 for the ideas! You rock girl! Oh, and read the author's not at the end of this chapter. Anyways, on wiss de show! **

Four months. It had been four months since Ichigo discovered she was pregnant. She thought she'd be made fun of by her classmates when her stomach started to puff out. But, when she came back, everyone was shocked. It one week, she became the talk of the school. Everyone was talking about who the father might be, if she would have a boy or a girl, and if she was gonna keep her baby. The only ones who weren't interested in her were the popular kids.

From them, she had earned the nickname "That pregnant girl Ichigo". They would call her that whenever she passed by their table at lunch, by their meeting place outside the school, or them in the hall by the lockers. One of the girls told her she looked ugly and would probably get voted for "The most hideous student". The girl and her friends would laugh, leaving Ichigo run into the bathroom and cry her eyes out until her mascara ran down her cheeks.

Whenever school ended, she would be walked out by Miwa and Moe, and taken home, where her parents and Yuri would comfort her. Ichigo was glad she had Yuri. The two had become as close as sisters. One time, when Ichigo came home with a lot of math homework, Yuri offered to help, and Ichigo accepted. The work was done with 30 minutes. Because of Yuri's help with book work, homework, studying, and projects, Ichigo's grades were improving and her parents were pleased.

Now, Ichigo sat in her final class, which was Algebra , listening to her teacher and taking notes. ". . .And that class is how you solve add and subtract square root equations" the teacher confirmed. Then, the bell rang. "Class dismissed. Remember, extra credit is due by Friday! It could really help your grade!" the teacher reminded. Ichigo was gathering her books in her arms, when a boy came and stood in front of her desk. "Um. . .Hi Momomiya-san!" the boy said cheerfully. Ichigo looked up and gasped in surprise. "Oh, hi Fumio!" she replied. Fumio was her age, but older by a few months. He had short hair like Masaya's and it was dark brown, as dark as Yuri's, and bright green eyes. He wore a pale blue t-shirt with a black skull and crossbones graphic on the front and black jeans with white sneakers. He was an artistic genius and dreamed of becoming a famous painter. But he was also good in robotics and engineering.

Fumio smiled at her and looked her belly. "Just think, we're gonna be parents in a few months"

"Assuming it's yours. . ."

"Huh?"

"I mean, yeah it's gonna be great!"

"Yeah. So, uh, I was wondering. . ."

"Hai?"

"Would you like to, uh, maybe, um, go catch a movie this weekend?" Fumio asked shyly. Though he was very confident, Fumio was also very shy and had hard time talking to girls. Ichigo's expression went blank and she stared at him. Though he was one of the boys she. . .ya know. She didn't feel too comfortable going out with the boy, after all, he didn't talk much nor did he say anything interesting. She suddenly wanted Yuri and her sisterly advice. Ichigo smiled and shook her. "Thank you Fumio-kun, but I'm afraid I can't accept"

"Why Ichigo? I really like you. After all, I did. . ."that" to you"

"I really don't have a reason, but we can always be friends, okay?" Ichigo asked with a smile. Fumio had a look of sadness, but he returned her smile and nodded. "Yeah, sure! Sounds great!" Ichigo could hear the disappointment in his voice. She waved goodbye, got up, picked up her books, and left the room. She made her way out of the school and saw Miwa and Moe waiting for her. As she walked to them, she heard her hated nickname. "Look, it's that pregnant girl Ichigo!" the same girl who always made fun of her cried out. She heard laughter and started to run, but stopped.

'_Right, I can't run while I'm pregnant' _she reminded herself mentally. She walked fast to get to her friends. "You okay, Ichigo?" Miwa asked, her voice filled with concern. Ichigo nodded and kept her head down. Miwa and Moe looked at each other and shrugged. They walked Ichigo home, talking about school and their new boyfriends. "Okay Ichigo, here you go! We'll see ya tomorrow, m'kay?" Moe called. Ichigo looked up and watched her friends leave. "Uh, okay!" she called back.

She was about to open the door, when her mother opened it instead. "Oh, hello dear! How did school go?"

"Oh, ya know, same as usual"

"That's good! Oh, and your friend Yuri is waiting for you in your room"

"Nani?"

"You know, she's your friend. Or at least that's what she told me. She had dark brown hair tied up in the longest pigtails I've ever seen!" Mrs. Momomiya said. Ichigo's eyes widened. Yuri had come outside her room! "Uh, I think I'll go talk to her!" And with that, she dashed up the stairs. When she got to her bedroom door, she heard music on the other side as well as singing. It was Yuri's voice. She was listening to Starstruck.

She listened to Yuri's voice as she sang:

_Baby, now that we're alone, I gotta request,  
>Would ya make me number one on your playlist?<br>Get your dirty headphones with the left side on,  
>Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, un-huh! <em>

Ichigo was stunned. Yuri had a beautiful voice. But, how did she know how to work Ichigo's stereo, much less find her CD's? She shrugged and continued to listen, only to hear Yuri's voice go back to normal. "Ichigonee-san, I know you're on the other side of the door. It's alright, you may come in" she invited. Ichigo turned the doorknob as Yuri paused the music.

"Welcome home, my nee-san! How are you? Need help with your homework?" she asked, as if nothing had happened. Ichigo looked stunned as she looked from her alien sister, to her stereo, then back at Yuri. "Yuri-chan, how did you use that?"

"It was pretty easy. Ever since I came to this planet, I've been studying your technology. I learned that this thing plays music and I also learned that this thing," she held a CD in her hand, "has the music printed onto it. I also studied some people who sing the music. This woman is quite strange, but I love her music! If only we had something like this on my home planet!" she stated. Ichigo wasn't surprised. She remembered Yuri's look of interest back in the Café.

It was very obvious that she wanted to learn about Earth and what things it had. She smiled. "Yeah, I like her music too! It has a nice beat, don't ya think?"

"Yup! This song is called Starstruck, right?"

"Hai!"

"Cool! I love it!"

"I'm glad! You never told me, how is Kisshu and the rest of your family? As well as your people?"

"My family's good, but we're having a bit of trouble recovering from loss"

"What kind of loss?"

"Family loss. When Kisshu got back, I told him that our older brother Chinsuko and our father had died. They were racked with fevers and got so sick that one day they passed on. My people are like that too. We're all recovering my loss, starvation, sickness and injury"

"I'm so sorry. For you, your family, and your people"

"Nah, it's all good, but thank you for caring. Anyways, we're all doing great as of living"

"Oh, do you live in houses like mine?"

"Nope! Huts, actually" Yuri stated rather cheerfully. Ichigo was surprised. Huts? You'd think very intelligent beings with such advanced technology would be living in something a little more modern. Ichigo shook herself and continued the conversation. "So, huts huh?" she asked. Yuri nodded, her long pigtails moving back and forth gently. She looked at her human sister with happiness. "Yeah, I know it seems weird that such an advanced race would be living in feudal Japanese homes, but that's how we like it. It makes us feel closer to nature" Yuri responded, her eyes filled with calmness.

Ichigo smiled, but was confused. Feel closer to nature? That sounded like an odd reason, but it was what Yuri's people did, so she couldn't argue. Anyway, Yuri went one about how happy her people were now that their planet was restored to its former beauty. The men trained in the military and the woman did the housework and caring of the children. She also said something quite interesting to Ichigo. "What happened Yuri-chan? Did something go wrong that night or what?" she asked, very concerned.

Yuri slightly shook her head. "Well not in a bad way, no. It's just that Kisshu-" she was cut off by the pink-haired mew. "Start from the beginning, Onee-sama" Ichigo encouraged. Yuri sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, let's see, it all started when we were having dinner that evening. . ."

***FLASHBACK* Yuri's POV **

It was late evening on our planet. The sky was like a water color painting with bright reds, yellow, and pinks. We were all inside our little hut. Mother, Kisshu, and I were finishing dinner, while my little brothers and sisters played, and our aunt slept in eth other room. I was chewing my food when I saw Kisshu put down his bowl and flop over backwards. It scared Mother so much that she dropped her bowl and went over to Kisshu, ya know to check on him.

"Kisshu, are you alright?" my mother asked. Kisshu nodded weakly and sat back up. But, when he picked up his bowl, he merely picked at its contents. He didn't look okay, so I asked him.

"Yo Kisshu! You okay? You seem down" I asked, my face mild and blank. I was always like that. Mostly because that's the kind of person I am. Anyway, Kisshu shook his head and put his bowl back on the table. He mumbled his response at first, but then I told him we couldn't hear him. That's when he spoke louder. "I'm thinking about Ichigo!" he shouted. Mother and I blinked. We didn't know about you yet, Ichigo.

That's why we were surprised. You see, Kisshu never told us he was in love with a human. I was curious as to who you were so I asked some more questions. "Who's Ichigo, Kisshu?" I asked causally.

"A human girl I met on Earth" he responded. I suddenly felt very, shall we say. . .'interested'? I set my food down and smirked at him. "Ah, I see. . .Do you love her?" I teased with that one question. That was always one of my favorite things to do, tease Kisshu. Kisshu nodded, got up, and dragged me into another room. He told me all about you, what you are, and how he met you. As he told me, I felt so interested in you. So, the next night, I slipped out of the hut and went to get my spaceship from the storehouse.

*End Flashback*

"And that's how I got here!" Yuri concluded. Ichigo smiled and leaned back, rubbing her uneasy belly. "Hm! Cool story, big sis! It makes me wish I told you everything to begin with" she sighed. Yuri suddenly sat up straight and stared her sister in the eye. "Wait. . .what do you mean you haven't told me 'everything'?" she asked, Ichigo's answer sounding suspicious. Ichigo looked down at the pink carpet on the floor and sighed. She had to tell Yuri what she had been hiding. "Yuri-chan, I lied"

"About what, exactly?"

"About having 'you know' with two guys"

"What do you mean?"

"The incident with Fumio was an accident. After Aoyama-kun left for England, I felt sad. One day at school, Fumio noticed how I was feeling and invited me to a party at his cousin's house to cheer me up. I guess we both had too much sugar and other junk and 'that' happened. But, the time with Kisshu was real. I never admitted it to him, Aoyama-kun, or anybody else, but I love Kisshu. I know it may seem strange to love an alien, but that's how I feel"

"Ah, I see. . ."

"I know having 'it' twice with two different men is wrong, but I had no control over myself when I was with Fumio"

"I understand. Tell me, how did Kisshu feel when you held him?"

"Huh? Held?"

"You know, when you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tight. That sort of thing"

"Oh, he seemed very relaxed. In fact, he fell asleep pretty quickly. I've never seen his face so content before"

"He should have been that way. Ever heard the saying "sleeping in the arms of the one you love"?" Yuri asked, tilting her head off to the side. Ichigo nodded and leaned in closer. Yuri took a small moment to smooth out her skirt before continuing. "Well, that saying refers to how Kisshu feels. He's happy it was YOUR arms he got to sleep in. You see, there are different thing and beings that calm us all. To Kisshu, you are the one being who calms him" she pointed out. Ichigo was a bit surprised. _'I calm Kisshu?'_ she asked herself in thought.

She suddenly felt sadness overwhelm her and hugged her legs. Yuri didn't notice her sister's mood. When she finally did notice, she asked very, very calmly: "Tell me, what do you want right now?" Without looking up, or opening her eyes, Ichigo responded quite softly. "I want Kisshu to hold me"

**Okay that's a wrap for chapter 3! Now before I go, I need to ask you guys a HUGE favor. I 'm torn between making Ichigo have a boy or girl. Should she have a boy, girl, twin boys, twin girls, or one of each? If you guys could please send in your answer with your reviews, that would be awesome! Oh, and one last thing: I'm going to update until I get 15 reviews. Anyways, byebye! **


	4. Author's Note

**ATTENTION FANFICTION READERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM DAUGHTER OF YUMIGAMI! NOW, HERE IS THE DAUGHTER HERSELF, YUKI! **

**YUKI: THANK YOU! MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE WAS INCORRECT. I MEANT TO SAY THAT I WOULDN'T UPDATE UNTIL I HAD 15 REVIEWS! SORRY IF THERE WAS CONFUSION. I DO PLAN ON COMPLETING THIS STORY! ADIEU! **


	5. Old Friends, First Scan

**Hi everyone! Now that I have the number of reviews I asked for, we can start the next chapter! Here is what you've been waiting for! So, let's rock! Au revoir, baby!**

Two months had passed and Ichigo's belly was very big. She needed help going up and down the stairs at her home and even at school. It was hard moving by herself and sometimes she thought she might fall over and squish her stomach, killing her baby. But whenever she needed assistance, Yuri, her parents, or her friends were there to help. Anyways, Ichigo and Yuri's birthdays had come and gone. Ichigo was now 14 and Yuri was 16.

Yuri let her pigtails grow pass her mid section all the way down to her mid-thigh. The black ribbons she usually wore had gotten old and torn, so she decided to replace them. When Ichigo asked if Yuri got presents on her birthday, she said no. "Presents? Why would my family waste their time buying me things? It is unfair to them and besides, I don't need to be spoiled with dainty little junk" Yuri said. Ichigo shook her head and giggled.

"Then I want to but you your first ever birthday present. Have you seen anything you like while wandering around town?" she asked, her face curious. Yuri put her pointer finger to her lips and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Well. . .there is this one thing I saw in a shop. . ." she started. While going through downtown to pick up some stuff for Ichigo's mother, Yuri had seen a beautiful, yet dark, Lolita dress. It was black and white with ribbons all over. The sleeves were pure white and the torso was black. The upper arms on the sleeves had little black ribbons tied onto it.

The skirt was black with white lace and a huge black flowing bow tied around the center behind the wearer. The dress basically looked like a maid's outfit. The leggings were pure white with a little black on the bottom. The outfit also came with knee high black fur boots and large black flowing ribbons with small silver bells tied on them. Yuri had completely fallen in love with the outfit and wanted it badly. Ichigo went to the shop while Yuri was collecting plant and soil samples from the park and bought the outfit.

She also purchased some black hair dye as well as white hair dye. She wrapped up the outfit and left it on her bed. When Yuri returned, she found Ichigo in her room, holding a wrapped box. Yuri came in and sat down on Ichigo's bed, parallel to the cat mew. Ichigo placed the box on the bed and pushed it towards her alien sister.

"Happy Birthday, Onee-sama!" she said cheerfully. Yuri was shocked, but smiled and picked up the box. Very gently, she tore off the paper, and opened the cardboard box. She was amazed at what its contents were. It was the entire Lolita outfit she had seen. She smiled, set it aside, and hugged her little sister. "Arigatou, Ichigonee-san!" she said happily. Then, a light bulb went off in Yuri's head. "Ichigo, I have something for you as well. Yesterday, your mother and I went out to get you a present. I thought that you might like this" she murmured.

She had Ichigo a paper bag with multi-colored tissue paper. Ichigo took it and opened it up. Inside, was a cat stuffed animal. It was black and it had a bright red ribbon with a giant gold bell tied onto it on its tail. She smiled and hugged it. "Arigatou!" she thanked and set it aside. The two talked for hours and had a decent afternoon. The next day, Yuri decided to put on her human disguise, which was her Lolita dress. She pulled it on, slipped on the boots, and tied the long flowing ribbons with the silver bells in her hair to hold up her pigtails.

Ichigo had shown Yuri the hair dye and asked her if she wanted to change her hair a different color. Yuri agreed and in an hour she had midnight black pigtails that were highlighted white. Ichigo laughed. "You look like you're ready for Halloween!" she giggled. Yuri laughed in return. They cleaned up the mess and Ichigo asked Yuri if she would like to learn how to bake. "Baking? I don't know how to cook, Ichigo" she replied dryly. Ichigo smiled, "That's okay, Yuri-chan. I can teach you" she offered. Yuri accepted and the two headed down into the kitchen.

They started to make chocolate chip cookies. Yuri had just put the cookie dough-filled tray in the oven, when a voice came behind her. "Excuse me, is this the house of Momomiya Ichigo?" a deep male voice asked. Yuri closed the oven and turned around, her apron covered in flour. She gasped at who she saw. Two male Cyniclons. The taller one was a few years older than her. He had blue-purple hair, a blank expression, and wore a pale blue outfit with a purple cloth belt.

The other was much younger than her. He had brown hair, a little lighter than her true hair color which he wore in small pigtails on his head. He had a bright red shirt with blue shorts. Yuri smirked in a playful way and greeted them. "Hello Pai, Tart. How are you?" she asked smoothly. The two blinked in surprise. Pai stepped forward, clutching his fan-like weapon in his fist. "Do we know you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The Lolita girl stepped closer as well, her boots making little noise on the tile. "Now, is that any way to greet Kisshu's oldest sister?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

The two stared in shock. Tart was speechless at first, but managed to say something. "Y-Yuri-chan? Is that. . .YOU?" he asked rather dumbly. Yuri nodded and smoothed out her dress. "But of course, midget" she giggled and Tart scowled. Pai walked up to Yuri and tugged at the sleeve of her outfit. "Yuri-san, why are you dressed as a human?"

"No reason, smarty pants! I just really like wearing this type of clothing. Though my personality is bright, I have an unusual taste for darker, more gothic apparel"

"I see. . .you look quite nice actually"

"Ah, arigatou Pai-san" Yuri thanked. Then, timer on the oven went off. Yuri turned around, put on her oven mitts, opened the oven, and pulled out the tray of cookies. Tart drooled when he smelled them. "Yum! What are those, Yuri-chan?" he said, still drooling. Yuri flashed him a grin. "These, my little brother, are called cookies. Here, try one" she said, taking a cookie off the tray, blowing on it, and popping it into the young boy's mouth. Tart thought he might choke, but carefully chewed it and swallowed it up.

"Mmmm, that was good! I want more!" he said, reaching for the tray. Yuri pulled it away and shook a finger at him. "I need to put these on the table, the tray if burning my hands through the mitts" she stated. She eased the cookies onto a plate and set it in the center of the kitchen table. Tart sat at the table and started eating the cookies. Pai sighed gruffly and sat down beside him. Yuri made them fresh tea and set the cups in front of them. She was about to start talking, when she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Yuri-chan, where are you?" she called. Yuri smiled and left the room. Minutes later, she returned with Ichigo sat her down at the table, across from Tart, who had a mouthful of cookies. Ichigo was shocked to see her two old enemies. Of course, they were friends now. Pai gave a small smile, the only smile the three of them had ever seen. "Ah, Miss Ichigo, how are you?" he asked calmly. Ichigo smiled and told them about what had happened since they left. Pai nodded and Tart kept eating.

"Ah, I see. . .Sorry for this, but I couldn't help notice that your stomach was very big" he apologized. Tart smirked. "Gained some weight huh, old woman?" he asked rudely. The three gave him a stern look. Ichigo had a playful-rude look in her eyes. "No, but you might gain some if you eat too much" she teased. Tart scowled and looked away, crossing his arms, a cookie in his right hand. Ichigo smirked and turned her attention back to Pai while Yuri tidied up the kitchen.

"Hai, you are right Pai-san, I am pregnant" she confirmed. She wasn't nervous about admitting it at all anymore. Yuri's daily pep talks helped her gain confidence. Pai nodded, loosening his grip on his fan. "Would you mind telling me who the father is?" he asked respectfully. Ichigo looked away for a moment, then back at the adult alien. She explained about the incidents with her classmate and Kisshu. Pai was shocked to hear her mention Kisshu. "So, Kisshu could be the one that did 'that' to you?" he asked, his expression shocked and surprised.

Ichigo nodded, smiling a little. Pai leaned back in his chair. He looked at Ichigo oddly. "I didn't think that fool had it him" he confessed. Ichigo sweat dropped and Yuri smirked playfully, winking. "I know right?" she asked. Pai nodded in agreement. Ichigo was about to speak again, when the front door opened and her mother came in. "Hi honey! Okay, it's time for-who are these people?" she asked, staring at Pai, Tart, and Yuri. Ichigo stood up to give her mother an explanation. "Mom, the girl with the long pigtails is Yuri, the other two are Pai and Tart, boys from my anime club at school" she said softly. Pai and Tart gave a small 'huh?' noise, but Yuri got them to go along with it. Sakura Momomiya gave a small 'oh' and turned her attention back to her daughter. "Anyway, we need to go to the hospital" she said. Ichigo looked confused. "For what, Mom?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura sighed. "For your first scan, of course. Now, let's go!" she said, grabbing her daughter's hand, leading her outside. Inside, Yuri had put everything away and was heading out the door. Pai and Tart looked surprised. "Yuri-san, where are you going?" Pai asked. Yuri turned to look at him. "I'm going to the hospital with them. I want to help Ichigo" she stated. Pai nodded and teleported away. Tart took the final cookie and followed after the adult alien. Yuri rushed outside and got into the car. Sakura wasn't surprised that Yuri was tagging along.

The alien girl buckled herself as well as Ichigo. Sakura started up the car and drove off.

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. The doctor will be here soon" a nurse said kindly, leading Sakura, Ichigo, and Yuri into the room. The woman shuddered when she saw Yuri. The alien girl gave her an odd look before the nurse rushed off. Ichigo sat in the bed-chair thing and relaxed. Yuri crouched down next to her while Sakura sat in a chair near her daughter.

Mrs. Momomiya told her daughter what the scan was and how it was done. Ichigo felt very relaxed knowing that they weren't going to give her a shot or do anything else that was painful. After a few minutes, the doctor came in. "Hello, I am Doctor Yumi Kojima. You may call me Doctor Yumi. So, Miss Ichigo, how are you? Are you ready to begin the scan?" she asked. Ichigo nodded and smiled. "Hai, I'm ready. Go ahead, Doctor Yumi" she encouraged. Doctor Yumi went to a cabinet and got out a small device along with some bright blue gel.

She asked Yuri to turn off the lights. Once the lights were off, Yumi set up a small monitor and turned it on. She connected the small device to a wire on the machine. She squirted a big blob of blue gel onto Ichigo's exposed belly, then placed the small machine on the gel. An image came up on the monitor's screen, but to Ichigo, it was a big blur. "Huh? I don't see anything, Doctor Yumi" she confessed. Yumi chuckled and shook her head.

"That's because you need special training, Miss Ichigo" she pointed at a certain spot on the screen. "Look right there, Ichigo. Do you see it?"

"What am I looking at?"

"That is your baby's. . .no wait. . .babies' heartbeats!" Yumi confirmed. Ichigo's eyes widened. She heard Yuri and her mother gasp. The strawberry-haired girl stared the doctor. "Wait. . .do you mean I'm having MORE than one baby?" she asked, rather stupidly. Yumi turned to her and nodded. "Hai, would you like to know how many you are having, Miss Ichigo?" she asked, getting giddy. Ichigo smiled happily, tears forming in her eyes. Yumi went back to the monitor and looked at it hard.

"Ah, you will be having three babies" she confirmed. Ichigo was shocked. She was carrying THREE babies inside her. She felt something wet on her hand. She turned to look at Yuri, who was crying happily. She looked at her human sister. "Ichigo-san, I can't believe it. Three. You will be having three babies!" she said in a happy whisper. Ichigo was crying happily too.

She turned back to Doctor Yumi. "Excuse me, but I wish to know the genders of my children" she whispered softly. Yumi nodded and checked the screen again. She studied it hard, and then smiled. "Hm, ah, yes, I got it. You will be having two girls and one boy. Congratulations!" she praised. Ichigo's eyes were as wide as they could get.

She put a hand over her mouth and cried happily. "Two girls and a boy. . ." she whispered into her hand.

**Wow! I bet some of you didn't see that coming! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed my story so far. I hope you enjoy the chapters later on. I'm done for now! See ya!**


	6. A Twisted Mess

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

A week had passed since the scan. Ichigo had all A's in school, thanks to Yuri. The female Cyniclon had gained a taste for dark clothing. She and Ichigo went shopping and got some more Lolita outfits, hats, shoes, and chokers. The two were often visited by Pai and Tart, who came to talk and eat the food Yuri had made. Fumio also came over to check on Ichigo and make sure she was alright. Now, Ichigo sat in the living room, on the couch, doing literature homework.

She was almost done, when she felt her children kick her insides. "Ow! Hey you three, settle down. Mommy's trying to do her homework" she scolded softly. She smiled when her son and daughters stopped. It was as if they knew what she was saying. In the kitchen, Yuri was helping Ichigo's mother make lunch. It was a bright, sunny afternoon, a day that Yuri enjoyed working and relaxing. She was wearing a pale pink, soft fabric, strapless dress with a thin black ribbon tied around the waist with a bow in the front and she still had black hair with white highlights. She wore her white apron over it and had pink slippers on her feet.

She didn't want to ruin her dark pink fur trim boots, which she just bought. She had a tray of sandwiches which she brought out into the living room and set them down on the coffee table. "Here you go, Ichigo. You need to eat if you want your babies born healthy" she said softly. She sat herself next to her human sister, picked up a sandwich and popped it into her mouth. Ichigo finished writing, set her literature notebook aside, and grabbed a sandwich.

She chewed it happily and drifted off into space. Suddenly, she saddened. _'Who's the father of these babies? Is it Fumio? Maybe Kisshu?' _she thought. She looked at Yuri, who had her eyes closed and was chewing the last of her sandwich. She opened her eyes and glanced at her sister. "Ichigonee-san, is something wrong?" she asked sweetly. Ichigo sighed and turned to her alien sister.

"Hai, there is"

"What is it?"

"I want to know something. If the father is Kisshu, what will our children look like?" Ichigo asked curiously. Yuri smiled and tilted her head. "That's easy, I know!" she stated rather cheerfully. Ichigo looked confused. How did Yuri know what her children would look like? She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "How?" she asked and Yuri smiled again, taking a moment to smooth out her dress.

"A human mating with one of my people has happened before. It was decades ago, but I learned all about it from my grandfather. He told me that a girl from our planet and a boy from Earth fell in love and had children together. The children had pale skin, fangs, and long nails like my people do. But they had human ears. I was confused by this, but then grandpa told me that you humans have stronger DNA than we do, thus alien-human hybrid children are born with human ears. They only way to tell if Kisshu is the father is to look closely at your children's skin or do a DNA test, which I have equipment for" Yuri stated, breathing in quickly.

She had managed to fit it all in one breath. Ichigo laughed and sighed. "I see, arigatou!" she said happily. With Yuri's help, she got off the couch and headed up to her room, where the two started to read. Ichigo read "Warriors: Darkest Hour" while Yuri read "The Looking Glass Wars". A few blocks away, a spaceship was landing in the park. A fifteen year-old boy with forest green hair and golden eyes stepped out. Kisshu.

'_I'm glad Mama gave me permission to come and look for Yuri-chan. She's been missing for months. I better find her and, who knows, maybe I'll run into Koneko-chan?'_ he thought playfully. He flew up high and looked around. Not too far off, did he see two spaceships. "Huh?" he asked himself. He flew over to them and landed on the soft grass. He stared up at the towering ships. One belonged to Pai and the other belonged to. . .Yuri. Kisshu froze. So, his nee-chan was here after all. But, by the looks of the ship, she wasn't here.

He groaned and crossed his arms. "Hey lookie, it's Kisshu!" a familiar annoying voice squeaked. Kisshu sighed angrily. Anything but that voice, he'd take anything else but that. He turned around and stared down at the owner of the voice. "Hello Tart!" he growled. Tart put his hands on his hips and grinned. "Nice to see you too! I bet I can guess why YOU'RE here. To see your cat-girl, right?" he asked playfully. Kisshu gritted his teeth even more. Tart ignored it and continued.

"I've seen Pudding more than once. She's pretty happy to see me again, and I hope Ichigo is happy to see you too! But, I don't think she wants you to be around just yet" he said, his playfulness dimming. Kisshu raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?" he asked, eyeing Tart carefully. The young boy shuffled his feet and laughed a little. He pretended to be distracted. "Oh look! Pai needs help with the plant samples! Sorry gotta go!" he shouted as he rushed off.

Kisshu was confused and suspicious. Why didn't Ichigo want to see him? Had he done something to upset her? He hoped not. The boy sighed, flew up into the air, and headed towards his Kitty's house. _'I'll look for my sister later. Right now I need to see Ichigo'_ he thought to himself. When he finally came upon Ichigo's house, he peered through her window. What he saw surprised him. Ichigo was sitting on her bed, reading a book. But that wasn't what surprised him. Her belly was. . .HUGE! Kisshu realized what it was. She was pregnant!

'_But. . .how?'_ he asked himself. Then, he remembered the night he and Ichigo had shared. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. He smiled at her. She was carrying his children. He felt so happy, then. . .he remembered something else. Ichigo had told him about the incident with Fumio, her classmate.

His feelings of happiness vanished. Was it possible Ichigo was carrying Fumio's children instead of his? _'I knew it. I knew it could never happen. The ones inside her belong to that geeky boy Fumio. Not me'_ he sighed and drooped. He gave Ichigo another look, then noticed she was not alone. His eyes went to another girl, sitting on the floor, leaning against Ichigo's dresser, reading a book. The girl had insanely long black hair tied up in high pigtails supported by flowing black ribbons with silver bells.

Her skin was as pale as marble and she had long nails, sharp fangs, and sunshine golden eyes. She wore a pale pink dress with a black ribbon tied around the front and pink slippers on her feet, Earthling clothing. The girl flipped a page and glanced out the window. Her eyes widened and a word formed on her lips. "Kisshu. . ." she whispered. Kisshu's eyes widened too. That girl was his sister! What had happened to her waterfall of brown hair, much less her loose clothes?

Kisshu didn't have time to think. He teleported away before Yuri got a chance to get up. Ichigo looked up from her book to see that Yuri had gone to the window. "Onee-sama, what's wrong?" she asked, setting her book on her belly. Yuri looked behind her, the bells on her ribbons making a sweet melody as she moved. "Huh? That's weird, for a moment, I thought I saw Kisshu" she murmured. Ichigo sat up straight, then came to her senses and laughed. "You must really miss your brother, Yuri-chan, because you are seeing things" she said.

Yuri raised an eyebrow and looked out the window in confusion. Did she really imagine it or was he really there? No, he wasn't, he had vanished before she reached the window. "Huh, I guess I am seeing things. Oh well, back to my book" she stated. She sat back down on the floor, picked up her book, and went back to reading. She had read at least five chapters before the doorbell rang. Sakura's voice came from downstairs. "Yuri can you get that? I'm making dinner and I don't want the soup to burn!" she called up the steps.

Yuri got up off the floor and set her book on Ichigo's dresser. "Certainly Mrs. Momomiya!" she called back and received a thank you in return. Yuri happily trotted down the steps. Nothing could ruin her day, nothing at all! When she reached the door, she happily opened it to reveal a dark-haired boy holding a bouquet of multi-colored flowers. She was surprised, was this Fumio? She smiled brightly. "Hello! Who are you?" she asked, very politely. The boy seemed scared bit and shuddered. He hadn't expected to see such a pale looking girl with hair the color of night at the door. He shivered. "Uh, are you a ghost?" he asked, still shivering. Yuri smirked playfully and reached out, placing the tip of her pointer finger on the tip of his nose.

Finally, she drew it away and placed one hand on her hip, the other holding the doorframe. "Tell me, if I was a ghost, would I have been able to touch your nose, little boy?" she asked, baby talking him. The boy shook off the scared feeling and eyed her. "No you wouldn't have! And don't talk to me like that, much less call me a little boy! Anyway, the name's Masaya Aoyama. Is Ichigo here?" he asked straightening up. Yuri froze. THIS was Masaya, the boy she had heard so much about? Sure he was handsome, but he wouldn't be happy to see his former girlfriend pregnant.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, she's here" she mumbled. Masaya smiled. "Awesome! Hey, what's your name? You look kinda familiar. Have we met?" he asked. Yuri was frozen even more, and she felt ice climbing up her legs, freezing her solid. Masaya wanted to know her name, so she would make up a fake one. "My name is Lucinda. Lucinda Adams. I am from America, my job is working at a gothic boutique, and I am Ichigo's pen pal. Nice to meet you. And no, we haven't met before" 'Lucinda' stated dryly.

Masaya gave her a pathetic smile, slipped passed her, and headed up the stairs to Ichigo's room. 'Lucinda' bolted after him, and dashed up the stairs almost knocking him over. She hurried into Ichigo's room. "Ichigo!" she screamed. Ichigo looked up, startled. "Yuri-chan, what is it?" she asked. Yuri covered her mouth. "Shhhhh! I changed my name to Lucinda Adams!"

"Why?"

"I didn't want Masaya knowing who I really am and what race I belong to"

"AOYAMA-KUN? He's. . .HERE?" a shocked Ichigo asked. 'Lucinda nodded and explained everything. Ichigo was shocked and startled. How would she explain her pregnancy as well as having 'it' with two boys to her old boyfriend? She didn't have much time, because Masaya stomped into the room, pushing 'Lucinda' aside and smiling at Ichigo. "Ichigo, I've miss you so much and-" he stopped and stared when he saw how big her stomach was.

He lifted his gaze to Ichigo's face, his eyes filled with uncertainty, shock, and sadness. "Ichigo, what happened?" he asked, his voice getting loud. Holding onto the dresser, 'Lucinda' was trying to get her balance back. She glared at Masaya and snarled. How dare he push her! She stood put and marched over to him. "Hey, what right do you have to knock me over like that?" she growled. Masaya glared at her. "Shut up! I want to talk to Ichigo. . .alone!" he snarled. 'Lucinda' rolled her eyes and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Masaya turned his attention back to Ichigo, his face twisted in anger and confusion. "Ichigo, why are you pregnant? Who did this to you?" he asked angrily. Ichigo shrunk back, she was scared. She had to be careful of what she would say next, if she didn't, there was a possibility that Masaya would punch her in the stomach, killing all three of her children. Slowly, she breathed in and looked her old boyfriend on the eye. "The father is either Fumio, our classmate, or. . .Kis. . .shu" she mumbled the alien's name. Unfortunately for her, Masaya heard the alien's name quite clearly. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THE MOMENT I LEAVE, YOU DECIDE TO HAVE KIDS? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY GIRLS ASKED ME OUT, ONLY TO BE TURNED DOWN BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE WAITING FOR ME? LOTS ICHIGO! LOTS! I WOULD UNDERSTAND IF IT WERE ONLY FUMIO, BUT KISSHU TOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" he roared. Ichigo shook hard, tears falling from her eyes.

Outside, Kisshu heard the tree hugger's violent outburst. And from downstairs, Yuri and Sakura heard him too. Mrs. Momomiya cupped her mouth in shock and looked at the floor. Yuri put a hand to her forehead and sighed sadly. Back upstairs, Masaya was unbelievably angry. "Ya know what? We're done! I can't accept the fact that you would go off and get yourself pregnant with another man's kids! Goodbye Ichigo Momomiya!" he growled. He stomped out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. Ichigo pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them.

Outside, Masaya was leaving when he saw a brown-haired coming up to the house. "Hey, you're Fumio!" Masaya screamed. Fumio stopped and stared at him. "Huh? Oh, hi Masaya! Welcome back to Tokyo! How did your studies in England go?" he asked nicely. Masaya gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Fumio looked at little scared. "Wh-what?" he stammered. Masaya gave his answer in a shout. "I'm gonna make you pay for getting Ichigo pregnant!" he roared. He ran up to Fumio and punched him in the face.

The boy stumbled backwards, but caught himself before he hit the pavement. He rubbed his face and felt sticky liquid dripping from his nose. Blood. His nose was bleeding! He was so mad that he got up and ran at Masaya in an attempt to punch him back. Masaya dodged the attack and lashed out again, his fist getting Fumio in the stomach. He smirked and pulled back. "That's what I should have done to Ichigo! Punched her in the stomach!" he shouted. Ichigo's window was open and she had come to see what was going on outside. When she heard what her old boyfriend had said, she began to cry.

Kisshu was high above the house. He too had heard the tree hugger's nasty comment. He gritted his teeth and balled his hands up in fists. "No one threatens my Ichigo!" he growled, but no one below heard him, there was too much noise. Down in the living of the Momomiya household, Yuri and Sakura were watching in shock and horror. Mrs. Momomiya cupped her mouth and had wide eyes. Yuri was watching in fear, she had never seen nor heard such aggressive words. From a tree, Pai and Tart were watching as well. Even they were surprised.

Back inside, Sakura had seen enough violence on her property. She turned to Yuri, whose expression had turned concerned. "Yuri, I beg of you. Please do something! Please stop those boys!" she wailed painfully. She hated seeing any child getting into a fist fight. Yuri nodded and put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't fret, Mrs. Momomiya. I'll handle it" she said calmly. The alien girl rushed from the house and went outside. Fumio had been slammed to the ground again, his bare arms covered in bruises and scars.

Masaya was hurt also, he had a black eye on the right side of his face and he was missing a few teeth. The two were about to strike each other again, but Yuri got between them and shoved them both away. Everyone, including the boys, was shocked to see a girl break up a boys' fight. Fumio staggered back and Masaya fell to the ground. Up above, Kisshu snickered. It was funny to see the tree hugger being shoved around by a girl. Yuri's next words scared everyone.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! I HAVE ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! THIS DAY WAS GOING SO WELL UNTIL THIS STARTED! IF YOU BOYS ARE GOING TO FIGHT, TAKE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! ICHIGO, HER MOTHER, AND I DON'T NEED THIS JUNK! NOW GO HOME OR SO HELP ME I WILL TEACH YOU TWO BOTH A GOOD OLD FASHIONED LESSON!" she roared. Everyone stared in shock and horror. Masaya was the first to straighten up. "Fine! I'll go Lucinda! But don't think this-" he was cut off by Yuri. "Oh, and one more thing I should mention! My name is **NOT** Lucinda, and I am **NOT** human! My real name is Yuri! I am a Cyniclon and Kisshu's oldest sister! And I am not afraid to kill you both right here, right now!" she growled and hissed.

Masaya snuffed and walked away. He didn't care about _**them**_ anymore. He didn't care about Ichigo, her unborn children, or anything else involving the aliens. Yuri smiled happily once he was out of sight. She turned her attention to Fumio. "And you! Get out of here! Ichigo is not accepting visitors today! Kisshu, Pai, Tart, that means you guys too!" she snarled. At the sound of her voice, the aliens vanished into thin air. Fumio got up quickly and ran off.

Yuri straightened up and dusted off her dress. She turned around and marched inside. Sakura hadn't hear a thing Yuri had said. The alien girl told Sakura that everything was alright now and that they could resume making dinner. Ichigo's father would be coming home soon and he would be hungry.

**Hours Later. . . **

Dinner had been eaten and everyone had gone to bed. Ichigo was getting into bed when she saw Yuri moving some blankets downstairs. "Yuri-chan, what are you doing?" she asked. Yuri looked at her. The alien was wearing a dark purple nightgown with a huge black bow in the back and a black lace collar. It was one of the Lolita stuff she and Ichigo had bought. "I'm going to use the couch downstairs. Holler if ya need something, okay?"

"Wait! You don't have to sleep downstairs! We have a guest bedroom, you can sleep in there!"

"No Ichigo, I refuse to use that bed"

"Why?"

"If we had a guest, I would not take the bed. That would be very rude"

"But **YOU'RE** our guest! Go ahead, take it!"

"Ichigo, I have lived with you for months now. I am not exactly a guest anymore, no I am a part of the family. I am your sister, not a guest or a friend, just your sister. Besides, if we had a guest, say Fumio? I would not want him on the couch. I would not deprive him of the guest bed, much less the room altogether. Anyways, it's late. I must get some sleep because tomorrow, we are going to meet the mews at the Café for a baby shower" Yuri said excitedly.

Ichigo smiled. She had forgotten that the mews were throwing her a baby shower. She nodded and bid goodnight to Yuri. The alien turned off the room light and closed the door. Ichigo snuggled down underneath the covers. Two hours had passed and she wasn't asleep. How could she sleep after the awful day she had? Masaya's harsh words, the fight between Fumio and Masaya, as well as Yuri's screaming, it was all too much. She couldn't handle it.

She lay on her back, her hair still in cute pigtails. She was too tired to even remove them. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a warm, familiar voice. "Ichigo?" the voice called. Ichigo's eyes widened. It was Kisshu's voice. She had a hard time sitting up, but managed. "Kisshu, is that you?" she asked. She couldn't see one bit, it was so dark. She was startled by a gentle hand caressing her face. "Ichigo, it's alright, I promise. Are you okay?" he asked tenderly. Ichigo started to cry and Kisshu could feel her tears on his hand. She couldn't keep it in anymore. She hugged Kisshu and buried her face in his chest.

Judging from Kisshu's movement, he was startled too, but relaxed and put his arms around her and held her to him. Kisshu stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear. "Ichigo, everything will be alright. Calm down now, I hate seeing you cry" he whispered soothingly. Ichigo sniffed a few times and murmured an 'okay' and moved closer to him. Kisshu nuzzled her cheek and smiled. "Good girl. Now, you need to sleep. I'll see you later" he said. He was about to pull away when Ichigo grabbed him.

"Please. . .stay with me until I fall asleep. Please?" she begged. Kisshu smiled. "Sure! I'll sit on the floor"

"No, we can share my bed"

"NANI? But. . .you don't like it when I'm that close"

"I don't care about that personal space stuff anymore! I don't wanna be alone tonight!"

"Okay Koneko-chan. Lie down, I'll crawl in beside you" Kisshu said happily. The two lied down. Ichigo had her back to Kisshu and snuggled up to him, pressing her back to his chest. Kisshu wrapped both arms around her. His left hand rested on her shoulder and his right arm curled around her torso just above her belly. Ichigo hugged his left arm with both her hands and took in his forest-like scent. She felt Kisshu nuzzle underneath her hair and sighed happily.

His breath tickled the back of her neck and his soft breathing lulled her to sleep. Unbeknownst to them, Yuri was peering into the room. She smiled at what she saw. Very quietly, she whispered into the room, "Thank you, Kisshu. Thank you for comforting her. . ."

**Sweet! Don't ya just love it? No? Well, that's okay, I guess. Hey listen you guys, two things. 1: You should check in on this story for updates every day. Trust me! I will get the chapters posted eventually! And 2: If you're going to favorite my story and or me, at least review first. Your opinions feed me! That is all! Adieu!**


	7. More Issues

**Okay everyone! I'm back. . .again! *plays flute to celebrate* First, I wanna apologize for the delay. I've been busy a lot lately. Second, I want to show you this brand new chapter! YAY! Wait. . .why am I wasting page space? Let's start the story already! **

Two more months had passed. The night Kisshu had stayed with her was a peaceful one. She felt safe and content, knowing Kisshu was right beside her, holding her close to his chest. When she woke up, she had expected him to be behind her, snuggling up to her happily. But, to her disappointment, he wasn't there, and that had made her cry. She needed Kisshu, she needed him very badly. She started climbing out of bed, when she noticed a note on her nightstand. She picked it up and read it:

_Dear Koneko-chan,_

_I'm sorry, but I've decided to let you go. I know that the children you carry within you are not mine and that breaks my heart. But, nonetheless, I will always I love you and I will love your children as if they were my own. I hope that someday, we will indeed see each other again. I love you, Ichigo, enjoy your time with your friends, family, and children. _

_With love forever, Kisshu _

_P.S. I will be heading back to my planet._

Ichigo had dropped the note and broke out into tears of pain and sadness. Minutes later, Yuri had come in, dressed in a light gray spaghetti strap cami with black crosses, dark gray jeans with torn holes, and black leather boots with small heels. She had embraced Ichigo, calming her. When Ichigo told Yuri what had happened, the alien was infuriated. But, that didn't stop the two from attending Ichigo's baby shower. The expecting mother had had a wonderful time.

She had received baby clothes, toys, books, and decorations from her friends and classmates. The party had lasted three hours before the Café opened for real. Ichigo had missed working so much that she begged Ryou to let her work the one day. Now, she stood in front of a table full of boys in her little pink uniform, holding a pen and pad. "Hi! Welcome to Café Mew Mew! What can I get you boys?" she asked with a smile.

One boy, who appeared to be very mischievous, responded in a sly way. "I'll have a cup of coffee with some white truffle cake and your phone number" he said, smirking and his buddies laughed. Ichigo felt offended. "Hey!" one boy shouted, pointing at her large belly, "I'll be the father of that runt you're carrying!" Ichigo felt really uneasy now. She was embarrassed by the attention she was getting from the costumers, and so far, these boys were the worst.

From the kitchen, Ryou had heard everything the boys had said and fumed. He marched over to the table, crossed his arms, and glared at them. "Hey morons! Leave her alone or you'll be kicked right outta here! Understand?" he asked, almost growling. The boys, scared by his outburst, nodded and went back to chatting amongst themselves. Ryou nodded and pulled Ichigo over to the podium. "Ichigo, I think it would be best if you went home" he said softly. Ichigo wasn't happy one bit.

"But why? I wanna work! I've missed this place, not to mention the other mews, a whole lot! Please, let me stay!" she begged and whined. Ryou shook his head impatiently. "You are in no condition to be working, and besides, you'll be giving birth here pretty soon. I don't want to have to deal with your water breaking or something, especially if you freak out" he admitted. Ichigo wanted to protest, but when she felt a small nudge inside her belly, she stopped and thought about her unborn daughters and son.

Finally, after thinking for so long, she nodded. "Okay, I'll go get my things. Can you call Yuri and ask her to come and get me?" she asked and Ryou nodded. Ichigo went into the dressing room and changed out. Ryou had phoned Ichigo's house and Yuri was on her way to pick up Ichigo. While she waited for her alien sister, Ichigo had a cup of warm freshly brewed tea. Mint sat with her.

"So Ichigo, how are things going at your house?"

"Oh, pretty good. Dad still isn't happy about me wanting to keep my babies, but Mom says he'll just have to get use to it. How are things on your end?"

"Not so good. My last recital got cancelled because of a small snowstorm a few weeks ago. Now I'm pretty sure next week's performance will be cancelled too because my instructor has got the flu. You have no idea how much I wish I could be dancing instead of working right now"

"Yeah, I think I can. I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's okay. I just hope we can still do the Christmas recital. Tickets for it have already sold out and I've heard a lot of little girls really want to see us perform. I'd hate for them to be disappointed" Mint confessed. Ichigo smiled, her eyes bright. It was nice to know that Mint was concerned for others for once. Then, a sweet voice followed by the soft chime of bells called out. "Hey Ichigo, I'm here! C'mon, let's go! Your mom's getting dinner started!" It was Yuri's voice. Ichigo turned her head, and saw Yuri standing in front of the door.

Yuri still had her midnight black pigtails, now silver-highlighted, but still held in the flowing black ribbons with silver bells. She wore a tiny black top hat that tilted to the left side of her head with the tie underneath her chin, a long dress coat that was pure black and flowed to the middle of her shin, and her black fur boots. Underneath, she wore a simple purple blouse with long sleeves, black jeans, and long purple knee socks with black skull prints. In her hands was Ichigo's hot pink winter coat that would go to her knees, dark pink scarf, white fur boots, and white fleece gloves.

Ichigo finished off her tea, bid goodbye to Mint, and hurried over to Yuri. "Arigatou, Yuri-chan!" she said, taking her coat and other things from her sister and slipping them on. Yuri smiled and the two walked out of the Café into the cold. Freshly fallen snow littered the ground and more snow flurries fell one by, like little fairies gracing their city. Christmas was in two weeks and everyone was getting their shopping done. As Yuri and Ichigo walked back through the snow, they saw kids building snowmen, having snowball fights, or making snow angels. Yuri smiled and laughed.

"How adorable! It's nice to see the little ones playing. On my planet, we didn't dare touch the snow" she stated gravely. Ichigo turned to her, a confused look upon her face. "Why not, Yuri-chan. Snow is a wonderful thing. It means staying home, having fun outside, and no school"

"That may be the case for you Earthlings, but my people can't stand the cold. You see, we are a bit cold-blooded like reptiles. Even the slightest amount of cold chills us"

"Well, that's true for us too. Though we're not cold-blooded, we still get cold from the smallest of things. Like when we touch ice, our fingers get numb. So, in reality, it's that much of a worry to us as it is to you, Yuri-chan" she replied. Yuri looked surprised, but nodded and ducked her head to avoid an incoming snowball, thrown by a little boy.

"Aw man! I missed!" the boy complained, waving his arms in the air. Yuri gave a small, cute smile, bent down, packed some snow together in the shape of a sphere, and playfully tossed it at the boy. The white ball gently hit him in the chest. The boy looked shocked. He raised his eyes to look at the person who hit him. Yuri's smile and expression were both playful. "I got you!" she said softly. The boy smiled and laughed. "Yeah, you did! Hey Miss, do you wanna play with me and my friends?" he asked, gesturing over to more children. They were in the park, tussling and rolling around on the froze land.

Yuri tilted her head off to the side and smiled sweetly. "Sure, I'll play! But first I need to get my friend here home. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" she asked winking. The boy nodded and ran off to the park. Ichigo watched him run, and then turned to look at her sister. "Awww! That was super sweet, Onee-sama!" she said happily. Yuri nodded and looked at the street ahead of her. "What can I say? I love little kids! I was more than happy to accept his offer" she admitted.

Yuri gently held Ichigo's arm and walked her forward and down the street. It took them awhile because of the snow and the ice, but they finally made it. "Okay Ichigo-san," Yuri said helping her sister into the house, "I'll be gone for awhile. I have to go play with those kids and I have to meet some people in the bookshop downtown" she said. A few weeks ago, when Yuri was checking out some fiction vampire books, she had run into some people who were dressed in gothic clothing.

Despite the fact they were dressed like that, they were very friendly. After they talked with and got to know Yuri, they invited her to join their sorority. Yuri had accepted and had gotten some things from them: A DeathNote Notebook, a Soul Eater pen, The Twilight series, and a few Vampire Knight mangas. Now, she had to hurry because each of them had written a poem stating how they feel inside. Yuri looked at the clock, the meeting was in two hours. "I gotta go, Ichigo-san. You be careful, okay?" she asked, putting on her black fleece gloves and dark purple wool scarf.

Ichigo nodded and watched Yuri head down the street, with a black backpack slung over her shoulder. Ichigo sighed and closed the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother baking Christmas cookies. Sakura looked up from the cookie dough. "Welcome home, sweetheart! How are you?" she asked very happy. Ichigo smiled and sat down at the table, removing her coat, gloves, scarf, and boots. "I'm fine, Mom. Yuri walked me home, then left to play with a few kids at the park. Oh, and she has a meeting with her Goth friends later" she explained.

Sakura smiled and pressed a stocking-shaped cookie cutter into the dough. "That's nice. Now, go upstairs and put on some warm clothes, okay? It might be warm inside, but I don't want you to freeze" she said softly. Ichigo nodded, got up, and headed up the steps to her room. She thought she might fall, but luckily for her, her father had seen her go up and assisted her. Once she was in her room, she went into her closet and pulled out a few pieces of clothing: A bright red sweatshirt with some reindeer on the front, a pair of plain jeans, and red and green fuzzy socks.

She slipped them on with ease and headed over to the mirror in her room. She untied the red ribbons in her hair and put red and green ribbons with holly flowers in. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her pigtails had never looked so cute. After checking her hair and clothes again, she went back downstairs, clinging to the handrail for dear life. Fortunately for her, she came down without an incident. She made her way over to the couch and sat down with a huff. Sakura came in with a tray filled with mugs of hot chocolate. "Here Ichigo, you need to keep warm so your children are warm" she said. Ichigo nodded and took a mug of hot chocolate and began to sip it. Her mother turned o the TV to the news. It was four o'clock and the news had just started.

"Good evening, everyone. Here is the news for this broadcast: Coming up, a new law established by the governor, a robbery at a convenient store. . ." Ichigo tuned out the announcer and quietly sipped her hot chocolate. Then, one broadcast caught her attention. "This just in! A fourteen year-old boy was found dead in an alleyway late last night. Authorities have identified the boy as Fumio Sato, an eight-grader at Tokyo Middle School. . ." Ichigo spat out her hot chocolate. Her mother did the same.

They both stared in shock and horror. Ichigo was the most horrified. Fumio, the boy who said he loved her and was possibly the father of her children, was. . .DEAD? She couldn't believe it, how could this happen? She looked down at the floor and sobbed heavily. Sakura quickly turned off the TV and embraced her daughter. "Shhhh. . .Shhhh. It's alright, sweetie pie. Everything will be alright" Mrs. Momomiya murmured reassuringly. Then, Yuri came rushing through the door, looked annoyed.

"I can't believe my sorority group cancelled because of a Christmas TV special! I mean, I love Christmas as much as anybody, but I was really looking forward to our discussion on Eclipse!" she complained, taking off her coat, boots, scarf, and gloves, putting them on the rack. She saw Ichigo and Sakura in an embrace and heard Ichigo softly sobbing. Something had happened! Ichigo broke the embrace and went to her sister. "Yuri-chan!" she whined, crying her eyes out. Yuri wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders and held her tight.

"Ichigo, what happened?" she asked, pulling back to look her human sister in the eye. Ichigo could barely talk, between the crying and how her sobs affected her voice, Yuri couldn't understand her. After realizing Yuri couldn't figure out what she was saying, Ichigo took breath and calmed herself. "F-Fumio. . .he's. . .d-d-d-DEAD!" the cat mew went back to sobbing uncontrollably. Yuri's expression widened with shock and horror. Fumio was dead? "What killed him?" the alien asked, her voice getting stern and serious. The two heard the TV go on and turned to look at Ichigo's mother.

"Girls! Come here!" Sakura gestured. The sisters hurried over and sat on the couch next to the pink-haired woman. Sakura pointed at the news reporter on the screen. She was interviewing a man who looked to be in his early thirties. "I'm here where this man claims to have seen the person who killed Sato" she turned to the man, "Sir, will you tell us exactly what you saw?" she asked, holding her microphone to him. The man nodded and grabbed the mike from her and started shouting.

"I was walking downtown on my way to the convenient store, when I heard this screaming! It sounded like a boy, so I ran towards the sound and came to an alleyway entrance! There I saw a figure in blue, stabbing the poor boy repeatedly! Fumio was begging him to stop, he was bleeding everywhere, and his backpack was tumbled out next to him! I tried to run in and help him, but something I couldn't see pushed me back and a stumbled backwards! The figure struck one more blow and the area fell silent! I got up, just in time to see the figure leave! I went into the alley to check Fumio, and he was dead! No one else was around because the way I take to get to the store isn't used often! I looked to find the figure, they vanished! So, I ran to call the police! Now, I'm just scared out of my wits!" he man cried, he was very afraid.

The news reporter snatched back her mike and looked at the camera. "Thank you. Police are still on the lookout for the figure. The man here told me because it was so dark, he couldn't see the killer's face. Updates on the case will be reported as the investigation goes along" she said and another news reporter came on screen, thanking her. That's when Sakura turned off the TV. Ichigo had buried her face in Yuri's blouse and the alien had put a hand over her mouth, while holding Ichigo with one arm.

**An Hour Later. . .**

Ichigo was sitting with Yuri next to her. Yuri was studying her fuzzy black slippers with interest. She tore her gaze away from them to look at Ichigo. The expecting mother was slouched over herself, crying softly. Yuri's face saddened and she hugged her sister. "Oh Ichigo. . ." she whispered sadly. Ichigo was thinking hard while she sobbed. Who killed Fumio? Was it someone she knew? Then, a sudden thought struck her.

The man who had seen the evil deed said the figure was dressed in blue and it had been late at night. Wait. . .Blue. . .Night. . .! Ichigo's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, surprising Yuri. The alien looked scared for a moment. "Ichigo-san, what's wrong?" she asked loudly. Ichigo's eyes held shock, and fear. She turned her head to stare at Yuri. Yuri felt like backing away from her human sister at that moment.

"Ichi. . .Ichigo?" she asked, still scared. Three small words formed on the cat mew's lips. "The Blue Knight. . ." she breathed a whisper. Yuri tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The Blue Knight"

"Who's the Blue Knight?"

"He is Masaya, Yuri-chan!" Ichigo wailed. Yuri's eyes went wide. Masaya killed Fumio? Yuri suddenly found the floor interesting. Her eyes were wide with fear and utter surprise. Masaya had killed Fumio! For revenge! This was unbelievable! She knew how angry the Earth boy had been when he fought Fumio, but she never thought it would drive him into killing the poor boy. Yuri gave herself a mental slap to knock her out of her shocked trance.

She looked at Ichigo with seriousness. "Tell me more about this "Blue Knight"" she demanded softly. Ichigo overcame her own shock and nodded. "Like I said Masaya is the Blue Knight. Of course, I didn't know until that Valentine's Day almost a year ago when he transformed to save me from Kisshu. He said he was "born the protect thee", in other words, his job was to keep me and only me safe from harm. It seems he and the Blue Knight are two different people. In fact, the Blue Knight has pointy ears like you and the other Cyniclons do. But anyways, he protected me and said nothing would happen to me as long as he lived. I was true to that and that made me feel safer. But, now that the Final Battle is over and he went off to England, our relationship together has melted away. I missed him a lot and it drove me crazy. Though I never admitted it to anyone, but I developed a crush on Kisshu and I love him more than life" she finished.

Yuri smiled. "I'm glad you do, because Kisshu told me he loves you more than life. To be honest, when he came back, I thought he might be over you, but it seems he just couldn't let you go. That happens a lot, even with my people. He also said he'd never marry or date anyone, because he was so hung up on you. And that kind of thing isn't just a crush, its true love. So, to make a long story short, he loves you. He really, truly loves you and only you" she explained.

Ichigo felt so happy she thought she might cry. Yuri got up and got a tissue for her sister. Ichigo took it and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. She sniffed and smiled at the same time. Yuri was smiling too, then a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she said. She went downstairs, rummaged through her coat pockets, and hurried back up to Ichigo's room. In her hand was a neatly folded square of paper.

"The other day, while I was at the market, I ran into Fumio and he asked me to give this to you" she stated, handing the note to the expecting mother. Ichigo took it and opened it up. It read:

_Dear Ichigo,_

_There's something I have to tell you. I feel like I'm being stalked everywhere I go. Even now, as I write this letter, I feel like someone or something's watching me, observing me. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. But I know one thing, I want you to be happy. Even if your babies aren't mine, I just want you to be happy. You know I love you and that I would love for you to be my girlfriend. But, this might be the last time you hear from me, but no matter. I love you with all my heart and soul. Be happy, that's all I ask. . .my Ichigo. _

_-With love forever and for always, Fumio Sato. _

Ichigo felt more tears coming as she finished reading. Yuri saw her pain and hugged her again. "C'mon Ichigo, we'll get through this together, I promise" she murmured softly into her sister's ear. Even though Ichigo had buried her face in Yuri's shoulder, she nodded and pulled back. She smiled and wiped away the water from her cheeks. "Girls! Dinner time!" Sakura called from downstairs.

Yuri patted Ichigo's back and stood up. "C'mon Ichigo, dinner's ready! Some food will help you calm down!" she said cheerfully. Ichigo nodded and, help the help of Yuri, went downstairs to enjoy the food her mother had made.

**Whoa! Even I surprise myself sometimes! But anyway, I thought it was perfect, even if I did kill Fumio. But I thought killing him would add more suspense to the story. I don't know, you tell me! I gotta go now. Remember: Review and Adieu!**


	8. A Christmas Surprise

**Hi everybody! I know I should keep a good distance between chapter updates, but I love writing. Here is chappie numbah eight! Jouir and review! **

"I'm so excited! I can't wait for tomorrow!" Ichigo squealed with delight. Two weeks had passed and it was Christmas Eve. A Christmas tree was set up in the living room with multi-colored decorations and topped off with an angel in red and green, the colors of Christmas. Red and white stockings had been hung up the stairway, leading to Ichigo's room. Presents had been wrapped and placed under the tree, waiting for the coming day to be opened.

Sakura had baked lots of cookies and made a gingerbread house with frosting, gum drops, cinnamon sugar, and chocolate chips. She left it on top of the fridge for safe keeping since Shintaro, Ichigo's father, loved to eat any junk food his wife made. There were Christmas specials playing all day long on TV, and Yuri along with Ichigo had been watching all of them. Right now, the two were watching "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" cartoon version. They had a bowl of popcorn between them and it was halfway empty.

The movie was 30 minutes into and Yuri was watching with interest. "I like how his nose is a different color. You don't see that that often" she said with a small laugh. Ichigo giggled and then checked the clock. It was 10 p.m. and the movie would last another hour and a half. Yuri was chewing a mouthful of popcorn. "You think your mom will let us stay up to watch the entire thing?" she asked, her question muffled by the chewed bits of popcorn.

Ichigo shrugged and her gaze went back to the TV screen. In the kitchen, Sakura was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She didn't want sugar this late because then she wouldn't sleep. Shintaro was reading a Christmas novel by his favorite author, causally sipping his hot chocolate ever now and then. He was sitting diagonal to the teenage girls. He looked up at them. "Remember you two, we go to bed at 12 a.m., so don't eat a lot of sugar, okay?" he asked. Without looking at him, the two nodded and continued to watch the movie.

"Look! His nose is different!" one reindeer shouted.

"AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the other reindeers laughed.

"Hey, stop it! It's not funny!" Rudolph said, defending himself.

Yuri sighed and shook her head. "Awww! Poor little guy!" she said, pitting the red nosed reindeer. Ichigo didn't say anything, but continued to shovel popcorn into her mouth. Ichigo wore a red and white nightgown that reached past her knees with long sleeves. For once, Yuri wore something other than black, gray, or purple. She wore a bright red nightgown, the same length as Ichigo's and hat reindeer antlers on her head.

The two watched the rest of the movie in silence.

**About an Hour and a Half Later. . . **

It was midnight and everyone had gone to bed. Yuri had once again taken the couch and Ichigo slept in her room. Unfortunately, the cat mew couldn't sleep. She was slightly tossing and turning in her bed, mumbling excitedly to herself. Oh, how would she sleep? Finally, after turning onto her right side, she sat up, but the movement was slow because of her belly.

"How am I going to sleep when I'm excited?" she asked herself, rubbing an eye. She glanced at her radio and a thought popped into her head. _'Maybe a Christmas song or two would help me sleep'_ she thought. She turned it on and kept the volume down as not to wake Yuri and her parents. She listened to the announcers before a song came on. It was We wish you a Merry Christmas:

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas,<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas and,  
>a Happy New Year!<em>

_Good tidings we bring,  
>to you and your kin.<br>Good tidings for Christmas,  
>and a Happy New Year!<em>

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding,  
>Oh, bring us a figgy pudding,<br>Oh, bring us a figgy pudding,  
>and bring it right here!<em>

_We won't go until we get some,  
>We won't go until we get some,<br>We won't go until we get some,  
>so bring it right here!<em>

_Good tidings we bring to you,  
>and your kin.<br>Good tidings for Christmas,  
>and a Happy New Year!<em>

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas,<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
>and a Happy New Year!<em>

Ichigo smiled when the song ended. That was her favorite American Christmas song. It always made her feel happy or calmed her down when she was hyper or excited. Deciding that that was enough, she turned off her radio and got back under the covers. She rolled onto her right side and slid her hand under the pillow. Within her, she felt her children move around and kick gently.

She smiled and placed a hand on her belly. "Did that calm you too, my babies?" she asked, rubbing her enlarged stomach. Her children gave one final movement before resting. She gave her belly one more rub before closing her eyes to sleep.

**Hours Later. . .**

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up, Ichigo!" Yuri's voice reached the cat mew's mind and she woke, feeling her sister push on her shoulders. The pregnant girl sat up and groaned. "What?" she demanded, rubbing her eyes. Yuri gave her a playful smile. "What do you mean what? It's Christmas, Ichigo! C'mon, let's go open up presents!" the alien shouted and dragged Ichigo gently out of bed. The mew was wide awake now and the two carefully went downstairs.

Underneath the tree must have been a million things. On the couch, was Sakura, who was drinking freshly brewed hot chocolate. She smiled when she saw her daughters. "Good morning girls! Merry Christmas!" she said happily. The two smiled. "Merry Christmas!" they said in unison. They sat down next to Sakura, waiting for Ichigo's father to wake up. When he did, they started opening presents.

Ichigo got a hot pink cameo baseball hat, two new party dresses, another stuffed cat, a new phone, and some hot pink fur boots. Yuri got a black Lolita dress that was the same length as her pale pink one with a giant dark purple bow tied in the back, more mangas, passes for her and Ichigo to get into an anime convention, a black choker with a red rose ordainment, and a gothic poster. Shintaro and Sakura got things you would get any parent.

"Wow! If only we had this holiday on my planet!" Yuri said to Ichigo happily. Ichigo nodded and got up. "I need to get a drink. Be right back!" she said over her shoulder. Her parents were watching some disaster news from another part of the world. Ichigo was halfway to the kitchen when she stopped. "Oh my Kami. . ." she breathed.

"I know! All those people!" Sakura said sadly.

"Oh my Kami. . ." Ichigo repeated.

"I can't believe this would happen to them on such a joyous occasion!" Shintaro responded.

"Oh, so when my water breaks, you don't notice?" Ichigo snapped as she felt her children kick violently. Her parents along with Yuri whipped around. "NANI?" they asked in shock. Ichigo was slouched over and breathing deeply. "Guys, I think I'm gonna give birth!" she shouted. Ichigo's parents gasped and Shintaro shot up. "Honey, get the car!" Sakura shouted as she ran to her daughter and held her up.

Shintaro sprinted into the kitchen shouting, "Kami, where are my keys!" Yuri helped hold her sister up. They got their coats on and waited outside for Shintaro to pull the car around. When he finally came around with it, the three hurried to get buckled in. Ichigo and Yuri sat in the back and Sakura sat up front with her husband. Shintaro took off quickly, swerving around corners and racing down streets. Sakura scolded him.

"Dear, be careful, if we go too fast, we'll get a ticket or we could get into a car crash!" she said, almost growling. Shintaro didn't seem to be paying attention to his wife as he drove. He gave her a "uh-huh" and continued on. Meanwhile, Yuri was helping Ichigo with her contractions. Ichigo had attended a birthing class that helped when the delivery was coming.

"Ichigo, take deep, quick breaths! Do it just like your instructor showed you!" she ordered softly. The cat mew nodded and started breathing quickly as well as deeply. The two girls had to hold on for dear life as Mr. Momomiya raced through downtown Tokyo like a lightning bolt. Ichigo felt more painful kicks this time. "OW! What's in there? Badgers?" she asked herself, slightly annoyed. Yuri gave a small snort and looked at her sister.

It took fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. When they pulled up to the Emergency Building, Shintaro burst from the car as two male nurses came up. "Can we help you, sir?" one asked. Shintaro ran up to them, gasping for breath. "My. . .daughter is. . .going to have. . .her babies. . .!" he breathed heavily. Sakura helped her daughter and Yuri out of the car. One of the nurses had a wheelchair ready. Ichigo sat down in it and one of the nurses wheeled her off. Sakura and Yuri, along with Shintaro, followed close behind.

Ichigo lay in a hospital bed, groaning from the pain of the contractions. Beside her, Yuri was holding her hand, making small noises in the back of her throat to soothe her human sister. Sakura was outside the room, making calls to Miwa, Moe, Ryou, Keiichiro, and the Mews to come to the hospital. Shintaro was speaking with the doctor about Ichigo's condition and if she'll be okay.

Sweat was on Ichigo's face and she was about to start crying. She turned her head to look at Yuri. "Yuri-chan. . ." she mumbled. Yuri looked at her. "Hai? What is it?" she asked. Ichigo moved over a little. "Where is everyone?"

"They're on their way, Ichigonee-san. I promise"

"I want them here now"

"They're coming as quickly as they can, my dear little sister"

"They should be here. I want them to meet their nieces and nephew"

"They'll be here. Promise"

"Okay, I trust that-OWWWW!" Ichigo screamed. Yuri shot up quicker than the speed of light. "ICHIGO!" she screamed. Two nurses, who were outside, heard her scream and rushed in. "Is she okay?" the first nurse asked quickly. Yuri was about to answer when Ichigo interrupted her. "Hai, I'm fine. It seems my children really want to come out" she joked. The nurses nodded and left the room with smiles on their faces. Yuri resumed her spot next to her sister and held her hand.

"Do you wish _he_ was here?" she asked in a whisper. Ichigo knew who she was talking about. "Yeah, I really do" she mumbled. As the minutes passed, Ichigo was racked with pain from the contractions. As they got closer, the pain increased and Ichigo started crying even more. Two hours passed before the Mews along with Ryou, Keiichiro, Miwa and Moe showed up.

Everyone was told to wait outside until the baby was born. The only ones allowed in the room were Ichigo's parents, Yuri, and the doctor along with the nurses. Finally, after one more hour, the doctor said. "It's time to push, Miss Momomiya" he said calmly. Ichigo nodded and held Yuri's hand tight. The alien girl flinched at the tightness of the grip. "Okay, on three. 1. . .2. . .3! Push!" the doctor ordered. Ichigo started pushing like crazy.

She was racked with even more pain than the contractions. The kicks of her children were almost unbearable. As she pushed, she thought of Kisshu. The night he had stayed with her had made her happy. She held onto him and never let go for a fear of losing him. And. . .he had lost him. She had woken up alone. Why? Why did he have to leave her alone like this? Why couldn't he be here with her now, comforting her with his voice? His fingers stroking her cheeks and going over her hand, soothing her.

'_Why? Kisshu, why aren't you here with me? Why? Why did you leave me? You could've stayed with me! You could be here right now, telling me everything will be alright and that you won't leave me alone again! Please! Please come back! I need you! You make me smile. You kept me calm when Masaya ruined that nice day. Heck, you make me feel happy. All these feelings, all this I'm feeling right now, it only means one thing and one thing only. . .I LOVE YOU KISSHU!'_ she roared in her head.

She gave one final push. . .before she heard little cries.

**Super kawaii! Did you luv it like I did? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, that's okay. Listen up! I need your help with something! I know what I want to name Ichigo's children, but this is your chance to maybe see your name idea in this story! Send in your name idea with a review. Hurry, because the contest ends Monday, September 5****th****! That is all! **


	9. Author's Note 2

**ATTENTION ALL FANFIC READERS! THIS IS A ANNOUCNMENT FROM DOY! NOW, HERE IS THE DAUGHTER HERSELF, YUKI!**

**YUKI: THANK YOU! LISTEN UP PEOPLE! I HAVE GOTTEN AT LEAST SEVENTY NAME IDEAS AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! BESIDES, I HAVE ALREADY NARROWED DOWN THE NAMES I WILL USE! SO CROSS YOUR FINGERS AND HOPE FOR THE BEST! THANK YOU!**


	10. Ichigo's Babies

**Aaaannnddd. . .we're back! Time to find out who are the three readers who won the "Names For Ichigo's Babies" contest! So, read what's written and hope for the best! Let's get started!**

"Congrats Miss Momomiya! You have two girls and a boy!" the doctor said happily. Ichigo flopped backwards onto the bed, gasping. The pushing had hurt her, inside and out. She moved her head to her left and smiled happily. She looked at the doctor. "May I hold them? Can you give them to me?" she asked weakly. The doctor nodded and handed her one bundle at a time.

Ichigo stared in awe. Her daughters were curled up in pink blankets while her son was in a light blue one. All three had marble pale skin, little fangs, and semi-long nails. However, they had round human ears. Her daughters had pink hair like she did. One had longer hair than the other. Her son had. . .dark _green_ hair! It was shaggy like. . .! Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. The doctor became concerned. "Miss Momomiya, is everything alright?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.

Ichigo snapped from her trance and looked up at him. She nodded and went back to her son. She sat up straight, her face serious. "I want to speak with Yuri-chan. . .alone" she said calmly. Everyone looked confused, but lined up to file out of the room. Once everyone had gone out into the waiting room, Ichigo turned to look at her alien sister.

Yuri looked back at her. "Ichigo-san, why did you want to speak to me?" she asked curiously. Ichigo smiled and gestured to her children. "Yuri, I know who the father of my babies are. It's Kisshu!" she said happily. Yuri smiled brightly and nodded. "And I didn't have to do one DNA test!" she replied. She looked down at her nieces and nephew with interest and love.

"Well?"

"Well what, Onee-sama?"

"What are you going to call them?" Yuri asked, shifting her weight to her left foot. Ichigo surprised herself with Yuri's question. With all the fuss these last few months, she hadn't even had time to come up with names for her babies. She held her daughter in her left arm and her son in her right. "Hmmm. . .let's see. Uh, no. . .maybe. . .! No, that one's silly. . .perhaps. . .! Ugh, I give! I can't think of any good names! Yuri-chan, help me out here!" she begged as she whined.

Yuri put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Okay! Okay! I'll help! Let's start with the girl with the longest hair. Let's see. . .she has a noble look on her face, so. . .I got it! Kimiko! How about that?" she asked, crossing her arms in a sassy way. Ichigo looked down at her first daughter who had shoulder length pink hair. She was very beautiful with her delicate facial features. Nodded in approval and smiled.

"Good, now daughter two needs a name! Let's see. . .her expression is pretty hard to read, almost like it's cloaked in mist. Mist. . .That's it! Kasumi, I'll call her Kasumi!" she shouted, looking at her daughter who had shorter hair than her sister. She girl smiled and snuggled up to her mother. Ichigo leaned down and kissed her daughters' foreheads. Her daughters cuddled up to her, yawned, and fell asleep. Ichigo smiled before looking at her son. He was cuddling up to her too.

**Hours Later. . . **

It was ten o'clock at night and everyone had gone home. Ichigo's parents and Yuri had reserved a room in a nearby hotel incase Ichigo needed them. The happy mother was lying in her hospital bed. Beside her, in two smaller beds, were her daughters Kimiko and Kasumi. In her arms, she held her son to her chest and sang a lullaby to all three. The little boy smiled as his mother sang. Ichigo still hadn't come up with a name for her son, yet.

It was so frustrating, not knowing what to call her baby boy. She had spent hours thinking and looking at her son. Finally, as she held him, a name popped into her head. She held her son closer and stroked his cheek, watching him smile and grab onto her hospital gown. "There could be a million names that fit you, but I know one that truly can. You are my little boy. My little Kisshu. . ." she whispered, kissing his forehead. She looked up and smiled. Her little angels had been the best Christmas presents ever.

**Oh dear, looks like that's it! I would have made it longer, but I'm not sure what to write what happens after a mother has her baby. I'm sorry it's so dreadfully short. But, I'd like to congratulate the following readers for winning the "Names" contest: **

**sailor phoenix black**

**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx**

**Mika Ikisatashi**

**Congrats! Okay, Yuki Out!**


	11. 5 Years Later

**Here it is folks! The next chapter! Please enjoy! Adieu!**

Five years had passed since Ichigo had given birth to her two daughters and one son. Now, she was 19 years-old and had graduated from high school. Her hair was still worn in pigtails but was longer and stopped halfway down her back. Her face still held cute cat-like features. Now, she sat in the living room, watching reruns of her favorite sitcoms. Yuri was in the kitchen making lunch. The alien had changed too.

She wore her hair all the way down and it stopped at her mid thigh. It was still black but streaked bright purple. She had it tied up in the back with a dark purple bow. She wore a dark purple T with a black rose print on the front to the side, a pair of skinny black jeans, and black leather knee boots. Yuri sighed and picked up the tray of sandwiches. Sakura had gone to do some shopping and Shintaro was still at work.

She came out into the living room and set the tray on the table in front of Ichigo. "Hey, Ichigo-san" she greeted sort of dully. Ichigo greeted her the same way and sighed. Life wasn't very interesting at these last few years. No fighting, no stress issues, or anything. Just plain old normal everyday life. Ichigo sipped her tea causally and sighed, putting her cup down. She looked at the clock. "Shouldn't Kimiko, Kasumi, and Kish be home by now?" she asked her sister.

Yuri was sipping her coffee gently. She looked at Ichigo and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, I'm just their aunt. I really don't pay much attention to time and stuff like. Anyway, I'm sure they'll be home within seconds. She was right, because the front door opened after her sentence was finished. Three 5 year-olds came rushing in. "Hi Mommy! Hi Aunty Yuri!" all three shouted happily. Ichigo smiled at her children.

Kimiko was so beautiful, even for her young age. Her strawberry pink hair had grown all the way down her back. She had her father's golden eyes. Her outfit was a black shirt with bright pink rose patterns with a hot pink mini skirt and pink, flat-heel knee boots with white knee socks. Her backpack was hot pink with kittens all over which was slung over her shoulder. She was as stylish as her Aunt Zakuro, but just as stubborn as her Aunt Mint.

Now Kasumi was a different story. She was very cute and the same height as her sister. Though the girls were announced as twins, they were completely different in many ways. Kasumi's hair was short she wore it in small pigtails, the same style her mother once had. Like her sister, she too had her father's golden eyes. Her outfit was a pale blue T-shirt with a black cat in a witch's hat, a pair of plain blue jeans, and dark blue sneakers. Her backpack was an ocean blue with a car riding a surfboard. She was shy like her Aunt Lettuce, but very playful and carefree like her Aunt Pudding.

Finally, there was Kish. He was extremely cute and sweet. He had dark green hair like his father and wore it pigtails in front of his ears like his father did. He had his mother's chocolate brown eyes. His outfit was a dark green T-shirt with the words "Skater Boy" in thick black letters, plain jeans, and black sneakers. His backpack was black and green with Sai sword designs. He was incredibly smart like his Uncle Pai, but very kiddy like his Uncle Tart.

Yuri smiled at her nieces and nephew. "Welcome home! How was school?" she asked. Kasumi put down her backpack and slumped onto the couch next to her mother. "Tiring, but I got another A on my math!" she shouted, holding a fist high in the air. Ichigo smiled and pulled her daughter in for a hug. "That's wonderful, sweetheart! What about you Kish? How was your day?" she asked her son.

Kish smirked and crossed his arms, a pose that reminded Ichigo of their father. "It was great! I got two A's in reading and I stood up to the school bully! Somehow, I knocked him down, but the teacher didn't notice" he explained, looking away. Ichigo was surprised and a little concerned. She hoped that her son's actions wouldn't cause him to become a bully himself. No! He would never become a bully! He was too sweet for that!

Ichigo smiled and turned to look at Kimiko, who was smoothing out her skirt. "Kimiko, how was your day?" she asked lovingly. Kimiko smiled brightly. "Just fine! All the girls in my class liked my outfit. And I didn't get it dirty while playing!" she said, as if she had accomplished a major feet. Ichigo clapped her hands and hugged all three of her children. "Ohhhh! My babies, Mommy is so proud of you!" hse shouted, with blush on her cheeks.

Her children hugged her back before pulling away. Yuri got up and gave Ichigo a serious look after looking at the kids. "You three must be exhausted. Why don't you go upstairs and relax. I need to speak with Mommy" she explained. Kimiko nodded and led her brother and sister upstairs. Yuri took Ichigo into the kitchen and the sat at the dinner table. Meanwhile, Kimiko, Kasumi, and Kish were all in the playroom, drawing and watching Bakugan. Kasumi was drawing when a sudden thought hit her head.

"Hey sis, what do ya think Aunty Yuri's gonna talk about with Mommy?" she asked curiously. Kimiko looked up from her drawing. She shrugged and smiled. "I dunno. Probably about stuff that all grownups talk about. Business and stuff like" she suggested. Kasumi nodded slowly and went back to her sketch of a pony.

Kish, on the other hand, was watching Dan and Shun practice brawl on the TV. Their playroom had no paint but had three shelves filled with stuffed animal, action figures, and board games. The carpet was dark blue and the TV was bigger than him. All three were a little tinier than normal five year-olds, but they were just as stubborn and just as playful. They did well in school and loved to play in the park, at the beach, and play hide-and-go-seek at the Café where their mother worked. All and all, their lives were pretty normal. They didn't know about their alien heritage however. They just thought they were normal rarely sun exposed human beings. Nothing more, nothing less. Downstairs, Yuri and Ichigo sat at the table, talking. "Ichigo, I really think they need to meet their father" Yuri said softly.

Ichigo wasn't surprised. Ever since her nieces and nephew were born, Yuri had wanted them to meet their father. But Kisshu had left way before their birth, he had never even laid eyes on them. She wondered how he would react when he discovered that his son was named after him. But, right now, he was probably on their home planet, possibly moping.

Ichigo rested her head on her arms and blew her bangs upward. Yuri gave her a serious look. "I know he might deny it, but he is truly their father. You know, I learned from Taruto that Kisshu really truly wanted you as his wife and for you to have his children. That would make him extremely happy. And besides, I've read that children without both their parents don't do well later on in life" the alien explained.

"You're right, Yuri-chan. They need their father, but how do we get there?" Ichigo asked, already knowing the answer. Yuri gave a sweet smirk and got up from the table. She went over to the window and put her pale hand on it. "Remember Ichigo, I am an alien and I have a spaceship. It's big enough to hold two families" she murmured. Ichigo sat up straight and smiled. "Wonderful! My babies are going to meet their father! Oh, when can we go?" she asked, getting giddy and excited.

Yuri laughed happily and sat back down. She took a sip of her coffee before answering. "Tonight, so just be patient, okay?" she asked, her eyes slightly narrowed. Ichigo nodded and sipped her tea, smiling. Finally, her children would be able to meet their father.

**About 11 o'clock at night. . .**

"Ichigo, get up. It's time to leave" Yuri's voice whispered in the cat mew's ear. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and yawned. The room was dark expect for the moonlight coming from her window. She sat up and got out of bed. "Should I put on some clothes?" she asked her alien sister. Yuri put a finger to her chin and thought. After a minute or so, she nodded and left to pack up some of her Earth things. Ichigo went to her closet and pulled out a pink T-shirt with a black cat, a pair of plain black jeans, and black fur boots.

She slipped them on, brushed her hair and teeth, and made her bed. She sat down at her desk, turned on the lamp, and wrote a letter to her parents. They had called hours before saying they were taking at weekend trip to the town's hot spring:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have decided to go see the father of my children. Don't worry because I will come back and visit, I promise. I'll be gone for awhile, and don't worry about me and the children. I have Yuri coming along so we'll be just fine. See you next time. _

_With love, your daughter, Ichigo _

She picked up the letter and turned off the lamp. She went downstairs and placed the letter on the dinner table. She gave a small, sad smile and went back up to her children's room. Quietly, she opened the door and looked at her children. Kimiko and Kasumi shared at bunk bed with pink sheets and pillows. Her son Kish had a normal bed with green cameo sheets and pillows.

She went over to wake her daughters, and then her son. "Sweethearts, wake up" she whispered to them. Kimiko and Kasumi woke up at the same time. Kish woke up seconds after them. "Hi Mommy. Is it morning?" Kasumi asked rubbing her eyes. Ichigo smiled and helped her down from the top bunk. "No sweetie, it's not"

"Then, why are we getting up, Mommy?" Kish asked, scratching the back of his head.

"We're going to meet someone" Ichigo whispered with excitement in her eyes.

"Who?" Kimiko almost snapped. She wasn't very pleasant in the mornings. She climbed out of bed and smoothed out her pink nightgown. Ichigo gave her a soft smile and ran her fingers through her daughter's long pink locks. "You'll find out when we get there" she whispered playfully. Kasumi yawned and stretched out her arms, being careful not to whack her sister in the face with her fist. "Should we get dressed, Mama?" she asked through yet another yawn.

Ichigo shook her head and smiled. She was sure Kisshu and his family would have clothes for her children. She stood up and looked at them. "We'll be leaving soon. You may bring one toy, okay?" she asked, holding out her index finger to show them. The three nodded and went through their things to find something to bring along. Ichigo left them to their choosing and went downstairs to meet up with Yuri.

She found the alien in the kitchen, checking her black bag and its contents. "Got everything you need, sis?" Ichigo asked tilting sideways. Yuri looked up and nodded. "Yeah, once the three of them are ready, we can leave for my planet" she said in a whisper. After a few minutes, Yuri saw her nieces and nephew come downstairs. Each one had one toy in their arms. Kimiko had her favorite geisha girl doll and was hugging it close. Kasumi had her black stuffed cat that had a red bow with a golden bell tied on its tail.

And Kish had his stuffed green dragon which he slept with at night. Yuri smiled and looked at them. "You all ready?" she asked and the three nodded. "Good, let's go!" she said ushering them out the door. Once they were all outside, Ichigo locked the door and left the keys under the mat. She followed Yuri down the street while holding onto her children. After 15 minutes, they arrived at the park where Yuri kept her spaceship. The 21 year-old alien led them to a mass of bushes and told them to wait.

While Yuri uncovered her ship, Ichigo searched for Pai's ship among the trees. Sadly, she didn't see the huge metal rocket. _'Did they. . .go home?'_ she thought, shocked. While she was thinking, she felt her children shiver. Unless they got inside the ship soon, her angels would freeze. "Mommy, it's cold!" Kish whined and felt his mother rub his back. "Shhhh. . .don't worry, we'll be warm soon, promise" she said reassuringly. Finally, Yuri had finished uncovering her ship.

The three children looked up at the ship with wide eyes and mouths. "Aunty Yuri, what is that?" Kimiko asked, too shocked to say more. Yuri turned to them and held a hand behind, showing them. "This is my spaceship, little ones. You see, I am an alien and we are going back to my planet" she explained. The five year-olds looked at her with surprise. Yuri half expected them to burst out laughing, but she knew little kids would believe anything anyone told them.

Yuri clapped her hands together. "Alright, everybody on the ship! If we leave now, we can make a few hours before sunrise" she ordered. She went up to a small keypad near the ship's door and punched in a code. The ship's door opened and a small platform lowered itself to the ground. Yuri pointed to the interior of the ship. Ichigo nodded and ushered her children in. The three little ones ran up the platform and hiked into the vessel. Ichigo followed close behind. Yuri was the last one inside and she closed the door shut with an inside keypad.

She went into the control room and started up the engine. The ship could be controlled from its computer, which was huge. As fast as light, Yuri typed in the coordinates for her planet and hit the take off button. The engines roared and fire blasted the ground beneath as the metal vessel leapt off the ground and into the air, soaring up into the night sky. Yuri typed in the command for autopilot to take over and she left to check on the others.

She found Ichigo and her kids in the main room. "Okay, I have the ship set for autopilot so we can get some sleep. The computer will let us know when we've arrived" she explained. She led them to a room with bunk beds. The sisters picked the one on the right, Kish and his mother got the one on the left, and Yuri took the one in the center. Once everyone was fast asleep after a few minutes. Everyone expect Ichigo. The cat mew lay on her back, staring at the ceiling of her bunk. She was on the lower bed.

'_Kisshu, I can't wait to see you again. I missed you so much and I cannot believe I get to see you again'_ she thought happily. She rolled onto her side, smiling. She would see Kisshu within hours and then, would she be truly happy.

**That's a wrap for this chappie! Tune in next time for the final chapter! WAAAHHHH! I don't want it to end! But, like they say, all good things must come to an end. Anyways, I gotta go! See ya around! **

**~Yuki~**


	12. Does This Start Our Relationship?

**Hi everybody! Here is the final chapter! Adieu! **

**Yuri: WAIT!**

**Yuki: What? **

**Yuri: I wanted to say hi to everyone! **

**Kimiko: Yeah, us too! **

**Kasumi and Kish: Yeah! Yeah! **

**Yuki: There you said your hellos. Now byebye! **

**Yuri: Wait. . .again! **

**Yuki: Yuri, you're testing my patience! **

**Yuri: I know, but is this the only story I'll be in? **

**Yuki: I don't know. Anyways, before Yuri interrupts me again, byebye! **

**Yuri: Hey wa-! *gets cut off* **

Yuri's ship raced through several galaxies before leaving hyper speed and appear before a planet that looked exactly like Earth from space. Then, the ship's computer went off. _"Cyniclonia ahead! Cyniclonia ahead!"_ the computer voice repeated. It was loud enough that it woke Ichigo. The cat mew groaned, got out of bed, and sluggishly walked off to the control room. She stood before the giant computer which controlled Yuri's ship and stared in amazement. On the screen, was a planet identical to Earth.

She had heard the computer say the name "Cyniclonia" and was surprised. "Cyniclonia? That's the name of their planet?" she asked herself. She was so busy studying the green and blue sphere, that she didn't her footsteps. "Yup! That's my planet, alright!" she said, her voice a mixture of happiness and sleepiness. Ichigo jumped and slipped, causing her to fall on her butt. Yuri laughed and helped her up. She pointed to the image on the screen. "Cyniclonia is the name of my peoples' planet. You see, when my ancestors left Earth, they took a chunk of it with them, thus creating a new Earth. They weren't very good with names, so they called it Cyniclonia, well because we're the Cyniclons" she explained.

Ichigo nodded and stared at the planet in awe. Yuri checked the data base. "Hmmm. . .seems we'll be landing soon"

"What time is it?"

"Let's see, on Earth it's 2 a.m., but on my planet it's 3 a.m.! That's funny! Earth's time and Cyniclonia's time aren't that far apart. But no matter, we'll be there in record time. Ichigo-san, go wake your children. We'll be landing in 15 minutes" Yuri stated, not ripping herself from her computer. Without a word, Ichigo went back into the bedroom and to wake up her daughters and son.

**Meanwhile, on Cyniclonia. . .**

The night sky of the aliens' planet was beautiful. Thousands of stars dotted the blue-black and the planet's five moons glowed brightly. Inside a hut, Kisshu sat on his bed, his legs pulled into his chest. His appearance hadn't changed much. His pigtails were longer by an inch, his face was a little older, and he gained some muscle in his arms, chest, and shoulders. He sighed as he thought about Ichigo. _'She must be sleeping in Fumio's arms and her kids might be with them right now. I know she loves him, but I can never stop loving her'_ he thought, gazing out the open window into the sparkling sky.

He heard a knock on his door and said "come in". The door slid open to reveal a female Cyniclon who appeared to be in her early thirties. She had a waterfall of brown hair, even longer than his sister's, which dragged against the ground, and gorgeous amber eyes. She was thin and wore a yellow kimono with green dragonfly patterns with a dark green sash. Kisshu gave her a sad smile. "Hello Mother" he greeted her.

Kiku, his mother, came over and sat before him. "What's wrong, Kisshu? You've been up for hours. Is something bothering you, my sweet son?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kisshu slid her hand off and sighed, sinking his head into his arms as if they were a pool of water.

"I've been thinking about Ichigo. I just miss her so much and now I feel so much pain knowing her children aren't mine"

"You'll get passed this, Kisshu. Anyways tomorrow, I'll start looking for a pretty girl to be your wife"

"No, Mother. If Ichigo isn't my wife, then I won't marry or date any other girl"

"Now listen Kisshu! I don't want you to live with me forever! I'm gonna find you a wife so you will get your butt out of this house and start your life!" Kiku screamed. Kisshu gave her a blank stare and sighed deeply. He was about to reply, when Ko, one of his younger brothers, poked his head into the room. Kiku turned her head to look at her younger son. "Ko, what is it? You should be in bed!" she said, half scolding.

Ko gave a slight eye roll and turned his attention to his older brother. "Onii-chan, there's a ship outside our house" he stated. Kisshu's ears perked and he sat up. "A _ship_? Whose is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Ko answered right away with a small smile. "It's Onee-sama's!" he said happily. Kiku and Kisshu smiled, got up, and went outside. Ko got his twin brother as well as his sisters and headed outside too. In front of the hut, Yuri's massive ship loomed over like a towering tree.

A noise from the ship got Kisshu's attention and he saw the door to the vessel open, the little platform undoing itself as it slid down. Kiku held her breath as a shadow appeared in the threshold. The dark figure dissolved into Yuri and Kiku screamed with joy and shock. She ran to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "Yuri! Thank goodness you're home! Why is your hair black like the night sky?" she asked, pulling back to study her daughter's pitch black locks.

Yuri made an "oops" noise in her throat and stuttered in answer. Before she could get a word out, a voice came from within the ship. "Yuri-chan! Can we come out now?" a feminine voice called. Yuri whipped around on her heels and smiled. "Sure Ichigo-san! Bring your kids too!" she shouted into the threshold. Kisshu was shocked. Did he hear his Onee-sama correctly? Did she say. . ._ICHIGO?_ His eyes went wide when the cat mew walked down the platform carefully, followed by two girls and a boy. They appeared to be five years of age.

Kisshu directed most of his attention to his Koneko-chan. She had longer hair, but it was still held up in those mini pigtails while the rest flowed freely and her face still held such attracting cuteness. He was in awe at how beautiful she was. Still surprised at why she and her children were here, he went up to her. Ichigo looked up to see the green-haired alien. He had a look of happiness and surprise on his face. "Hi Kisshu. . ." her voice trailed off. Kisshu oh so desperately wanted to pull her into a hug, but decided against it.

"Kitty, why are you here? Shouldn't you be on Earth with Fumio? He is your children's father after all"

"Fumio is dead, I'm afraid. Masaya or shall I say, the Blue Knight, killed him"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But still, your children are human. They really should be on Earth"

"They're not human, Kisshu! They never were to begin with!" Ichigo scolded to the near point of shouting. Kisshu was shocked. Did that mean that . . .? Ichigo looked at him with the love he'd never thought he'd see from her in her eyes. She gave him her warmest, sweetest smile and said, "Kisshu, YOU'RE their father. . ." she whispered. Kisshu's eyes widened as much as they could and his mouth opened in shock just a bit.

"T-they're. . ._MINE?_" he asked, about to fall over in shock and happiness.

**An Hour Later. . .**

Kisshu, Ichigo and their children were all snuggled up in Kisshu's bed. The couple were off to the side, allowing room for their little angels. Kisshu was lying on his side, to the right of his beloved Kitten, hugging her with his head buried in her neck. Ichigo was hugging his arms and was leaning her head on his. "Kisshu . . .are you alright?" the cat mew whispered sweetly into his ear. Kisshu looked up and she gasped. His eyes were glowing with tears that might start falling out.

"K-Kisshu. . .?"

"Shhhh. Hush, Koneko-chan. I am just fine"

"But, . . .why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy. Happy to know that they're MY children you were carrying. I've never been so happy in all my life" he whispered back. Earlier, when Kish, Kimiko, and Kasumi found out that Kisshu was their father, they wanted to play with him, but Ichigo said they could do that in the morning since it was still night time. Next to them, Kasumi flipped back the covers. Kisshu reached over his love and pulled the sheets back over his daughters, then ran his fingers through his son's green hair.

The boy smiled in his sleep and rolled over, then remained still. Kisshu smiled and hugged his Kitty close to his chest. Ichigo rolled over to face him and wrapped her arms around her love's warm chest, pressing her cheek into his clothes. Kisshu hugged her tight and stroked her hair. Suddenly, a remembrance hit his head. "Um, . . .Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you know how when a guy proposes to a girl, he gives her a ring, right?"

"Well, yeah"

"Well, I uh, you see, um. . .I wanted to give you something different. See?" he asked, pulling out a snow white ribbon that was about a foot and a half long. Ichigo was confused. A white ribbon? What did that have to do with the proposal topic? Unless. . .! Kisshu gave her a soft smile. "Ichigo, I've loved you for so long and I will never stop loving you. I want to spend an eternity with you" he spoke softly.

Ichigo knew what he was going to ask and put her hands to her mouth, her eyes watering with tears. Kisshu leaned his forehead on hers and smiled. "Ichigo, will you marry me?" he asked. Ichigo suddenly burst into tears and held him close to her. Kisshu felt as if he did something wrong. He looked at her and wiped away her tears. "Ichigo are you alright?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"I'm just so happy! Of course I will! I love you!" she said, almost shouting. Kisshu felt all pain, sadness, heartbreak, and suffering leave him and he held her close to his heart, smiling happy. "Ichigo, thank you. You've made me so happy!" he whispered excitedly into her ear. Ichigo nodded and buried her face into his chest for warmth. Kisshu tied the ribbon in her hair behind her head. He still couldn't believe it. Ichigo was going to be his wife! He made many vows in his head. He'd protect her and their children from harm, he'd take care of them, and he'd be good to them.

If any of his people judged him for marrying a human, then he'd give them something to judge alright! Like their words, perhaps? Ichigo sniffed and looked up at him. "So, does this start our relationship?" she asked. Kisshu smiled and nodded. "Yup! You, me and all our children will be happy together!" he declared and Ichigo hugged him more. The two moved over to their children and held them close. Ichigo hugged Kisshu as if her life depended on it. Kisshu did the same. "I love you, Koneko-chan" the alien whispered, sleep starting to fill his voice. Ichigo smiled a sleepily smile.

"And I love you too, Kisshu. Always" she whispered. Their children woke for a mere second. "Night Mommy. Night Daddy" the three said in unison before falling back asleep. The couple laughed softly and held each other close. All five fell asleep, knowing that they were all safe and loved.

**That's a wrap! Nice job to all the characters, not to mention my very own Yuri, Fumio, Kish, Kasumi, and Kimiko! I'm not sure if there'll be a sequel to this, but I'll put some thought into it. Unfortunately, I'm not letting you guys decide. Sorry! But, please review! I'll be starting a new story, this time it's **Okami**. If you want to check it out, please feel free. Until next time, adieu! **


End file.
